


volleyball group chat shenanigeins

by apleblos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Humor, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fukuroudani, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Karasuno, M/M, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nekoma, Out of Character, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apleblos/pseuds/apleblos
Summary: The Karasuno boys volleyball club has a group chat that they definitely use for volleyball purposes!(I try to update weekly)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. Please Don’t Leave the Volleyball Club Bois Without Daichi-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regrets™](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163207) by [Powerhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerhh/pseuds/Powerhh). 



> First time making a fanfic on ao3. This was inspired by Regrets™ by Powerhh.
> 
> 2/21/2021 EDIT: I understand if you leave this fanfic during chapters 1-5. I must say that they aren't my best chapters/stories I've written. But once chapter 6 happens it gets better (But that's just my opinion ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )!

_**Daichi created a group chat** _

_**Daichi renamed the group chat to "Karasuno Volleyball Club"** _

_**Daichi added Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, and Yachi to the chat** _

_**1:03 PM** _

Daichi: Okay, I’m getting tired from messaging you all individually about news and updates about the club, so here you go, a group chat.

Nishinoya: OHOHOHOHO NICE!!!!

Tanaka: THIS IS A GREAT IDEA!

Sugawara: Mistakes were made-

Asahi: Oh no

Tsukishima: I dont like the sound of this

Tsukishima: Can I leave?

Daichi: No Tsukishima, you can not leave.

Hinata: WOW! This seems like funnnnnnn

Kageyama: I wanna leave as well

Daichi: The same thing applies to you Kageyama.

Kageyama: k

Yachi: why is my phone blowing up with notifs

Yamaguchi: scroll up

Yachi: O

Daichi: Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that I won’t be at practice for a few days.

Hinata: What! Why? :(

Daichi: A family emergency came up, but I’ll be back next week. Also, Ennoshita will be in charge of you all while I’m gone.

Ennoshita: wait wHAT

Tsukishima: you're leaving me with these idiots until next week

Yamaguchi: Tsuki!

Sugawara: eXUSE YOU! i’m the vice captain!

Sugawara: I should be in charge! >:(

Daichi: Suga, you would encourage them into doing whatever that’s hazardous.

Sugawara: whaaaaaaat i would neverrrrrrrr

Asahi: Cap

Sugawara: sTFU ASAHI

Nishinoya: HEY dont talk to asahi like that!

Narita: so why did you let ennoshita in charge but not me or kinoshita

Ennoshita: YEAH WHY

Daichi: Consider this practice for being captain next year Ennoshita.

Daichi: I have to go, I’ll see you all in a few days. Bye.

Yachi: Bye!

Kageyama: bye

Sugawara: bye ig

Kiyoko: Take care

Asahi: Bye Daichi!

Yamaguchi: See you!

Hinata: Byeeee i’ll miss you dadchi :(

Hinata: wait-

Hinata: I meant Daichi

Tanaka: SKJHKSDJHKSJH

Nishinoya: PFFFFT DADCHI

Hinata: nOOOOO IT WAS A TYPO

Daichi: Okay, I must admit, that made me smile.

Daichi: But I’ll check up on you guys using this group chat.

Daichi: So don’t get into any trouble, please. Got it?

Sugawara: Yup got it DADCHI

Nishinoya: Haha got it Dadchi

Tanaka: got it dadchi!

Kageyama: K dadchi

Kinoshita: Got it got it

Narita: pfft I got it dadchi

Tsukishima: Yeah got it dadchi

Yamaguchi: Um I got it!

Asahi: Got it!

Kiyoko: Got it Dadchi :)

Yachi: I got it!

Ennoshita: Got it

Hinata: I got it,,,and sorry…

Daichi: It’s fine Hinata.

_**6:09 PM** _

Daichi: How did practice go without me?

Kageyama: tbh it wasn’t that different than usual

Yamaguchi: but it felt strange without you

Ennoshita: So far, nothing went badly. Practice went smoothly as usual.

Daichi: Good to hear that Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t cause any trouble.

Nishinoya: HEY

Tanaka: WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

Tsukishima: you have eyes

Tsukishima: read it

Nishinoya: Hey! We’re youre senpais!

Tanaka: So you shouldnt talk to us like that!

Tsukishima: one, its YOUR

Tsukishima: and two, tbbh idc

Yamaguchi: Tsuki! Please stop picking fights with other people!

Daichi: Yes, listen to Yamaguchi Tsukishima.

Daichi: Now you all go home safely, I promise that I’ll buy you all meat buns when I get back.

_**6:36 PM** _

Daichi: Sorry that this check in is a bit late. But please tell me practice went smoothly like yesterday’s.

Narita: practice went smoothly like yesterday’s

Ennoshita: no it did not Narita why did you lie

Sugawara: well daichi DID tell us to say that practice went smoothly like yesterday’s

Narita: what suga said

Daichi: I didn’t mean it literally, but Ennoshita please tell me why it didn’t go well.

Ennoshita: Nishinoya wanted to spike one of Kageyama’s sets. He almost ended up getting tangled with the net. After I told him he should stop, he started to beg on his knees. It also didn’t help that Suga was trying to set to Noya afterwards

Daichi: Nishinoya, no. Please don’t try to spike a set from either Kageyama or Suga.

Nishinoya: WHATTTTT

Nishinoya: PLEASEEEEE I WANT TO SPIKE LIKE ASAHI!! HE LOOKED SO BADASS DOIN IT

Asahi: O-oh thanks for the compliment Nishi

Tsukishima: imagine stuttering over text

Daichi: No means no.

Nishinoya: finneeee

_**4:56 PM** _

Ennoshita: I, Ennoshita Chikara, am truly sorry that Nishinoya Yuu got stuck into the volleyball net, despite my constant disagreement about him trying out to spike one of Kageyama Tobio’s sets. Even though this was mainly caused by peer pressure from Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito and Hinata Shouyou, I’m still sorry about all of this. I am also truly sorry that it caused the fire apartment to be called since we, the Karasuno Team, could not untangle nor cut the net off of Nishinoya.

Tanaka: yOOO dont throw us under the bus like that

Daichi: what the actual fuck

Ennoshita: Again, I, Ennoshita Chikara, am truly sorry that I couldn’t stop the commotion that was caused by these events.

Daichi: i left you all alone for three fucking days

Ennoshita: Okay okay I get it, but can you please come back the vice principal gives us an earful and i don’t think suga being vice captain can talk to the principal

Sugawara: hEY

Daichi: suga quiet

Daichi: I’m sorry but I can not go back to Miyagi right now. But I recommend you, Ennoshita, to talk to him. I mean, you are going to be the future captain of the volleyball club.

Asahi: are you using that future captain thing as an excuse for ennoshita to talk to him

Asahi: and wait you arent at Miyagi right now?

Daichi: No comment on anything that Asahi said. But out of all of you, I would choose him since any other person would either be too scared, too dumb or would make a fool out of us.

Ennoshita: Welp I guess I should bring up the toupee incident with the vice principal

Kinoshita: PFFT-

Sugawara: OOOH You’re doing it dirtyyyyy

Daichi: NO! Ennoshita please do not use that to your advantage.

Ennoshita: Aww to bad, i'm too tired to deal with shit now, so i’ll just briefly bring it up

Yachi: What’s the toupee incident?

Kiyoko: It happened before you became a manager. But basically, Hinata and Kageyama were fighting right before joining the club, the vice principal saw and supervised the club a bit. In the end, Hinata tried receiving Kageyama’s serve but ended up making the ball’s direction go to the VP's head. The impact made his toupee fly off his head and land on top of Daichi’s head.

Yachi: Oh,,,,,that sounds very unsettling.

Tanaka: Thank you for the recap Kiyoko-san!

Daichi: Wait until I come back.

Sugawara: annaopp

Narita: Awh shat

Kinoshita: O i aint even here, i’m a hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My humor sucks-  
> I'll try to update as much as I can, so yeah.


	2. Volleyball in a Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I can't believe that some people have read this- This was a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it!

_**12:58 PM** _

Daichi: Okay, I can’t wait any longer. How was the talk with the principal?

Ennoshita: It went okay ig

Hinata: NO! IT DID NOT GO OKAY!

Daichi: Oh..?

Kageyama: This will be the only time I agree with hinata

Tsukishima: they're over exaggerating

Daichi: I’m quite confused, what happened?

Ennoshita: The vice-principal decided that the entire team, including the managers, are banned from using the gym for the rest of this week AND next week. 

Ennoshita: “I’m banning everybody in the club from using the gym til the end of next week.”

Ennoshita: “So NO VOLLEYBALL!”

Kiyoko: I still don't understand why he needed to ban me and yachi as well

Kiyoko: But being in this classroom feels really relaxing

Daichi: Classroom?

Ennoshita: The vp made it where during lunch, everyone in the club stays in one classroom until lunch ends. And he also has two people guarding the gym.

Daichi: Isn’t that a bit much?

Ennoshita: Maybe, but it doesn’t help that Hinata and Kageyama keep whining about not being able to play volleyball.

Hinata: this sucksssss

Tsukishima: Hey Hinata

Hinata: yes..?

Tsukishima: Look up from your phone

Daichi: But are things going okay?

Ennoshita: I wasn’t able to enjoy my lunch because sOMEONE KEEPS BANGING THEIR HEAD ON THE DESKS

Daichi: Ouch!

Daichi: Wait, who’s banging their head on the desks?

Nishinoya: me

Daichi: Nishinoya stop doing that! And are you okay?

Nishinoya: nope

Daichi: I’m very concern right now

Ennoshita: The vp made Takeda sensei and coach Ukai to supervise us in the classroom. So Takeda made Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama study.

Tanaka: save us

Narita: Tanaka put your phone away

Ennoshita: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi are helping Hinata and Kageyama. While Kinoshita and Narita are helping Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Daichi: I see, how are the others?

Asahi: I’ve been reading!

Kiyoko: studying

Ennoshita: Suga took a nap after eating his lunch

Nishinoya: can i drop out and become a stripper

Daichi: WHAT NISHINOYA NO

Ennoshita: PFFT

Ennoshita: LMFAO TAKEDA SENSEI SAW NISHINOYA’S TEXT AND IS NOW SCOLDING HIM

Ennoshita: “This isn’t what I meant by following your dreams!” - Takeda Sensei

Daichi: ...

_**1:16 PM** _

Asahi: HELP

Daichi: What? Asahi, what’s wrong?

Asahi: After they finished studying, Hinata pulled out a volleyball from his bag and told Kageyama to toss to him!

Daichi: WHERE’S TAKEDA SENSEI AND COACH UKAI

Kiyoko: They needed to step out of the room

Ennoshita: thEY’VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR MINUTES

Ennoshita: FOUR

Tsukishima: Yet somehow Hinata and Kageyama are having a full on volleyball game right now

Daichi: Wait the desks, how are they playing with desks in the room!

Yachi: I DONT KNOW!

Yachi: OMG

Kinoshita: That’s the thing! They didn’t move any of the desks or chairs yet they can dodge, receive, set, and spike without hitting a single thi

Kinoshita: Opp

Kinoshita: spoke too soon

Daichi: WHAT HAPPENED NOW

Ennoshita: While trying to spike, Hinata ended up jumping in a way where he

Ennoshita: Give me a sec

Daichi: ?

Daichi: Okay..?

Ennoshita: He knocked over 11 desks, 8 chairs and one human being

Daichi: wHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HUMAN BEING

Tsukishima: Suga was still napping when the duo was playing. And then Hinata landed on Suga.

Narita: Coach is checking to see if he’s alright

Daichi: Oh god

Yamaguchi: I still don't understand how they were able to play two sets and a half

Daichi: what

Tsukishima: They’re monsters 

Daichi: You know what

Daichi: get kageyama and hinata on their phones NOW

Asahi: Oh noooo

Nishinoya: He’s mad mad

Kageyama: Yes?

Hinata: Um hi

Daichi: WHAT PART OF NO VOLLEYBALL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND

Daichi: DIDN'T ENNOSHITA EXPLAIN THAT YOU CAN'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL UNTIL THE END OF NEXT WEEK

Kageyama: Yeah he did explain that to us

Daichi: so why in gODS NAME DID YOU ACTUALLY PLAY WITH HINATA

Daichi: KA

Daichi: GE

Daichi: YA

Daichi: MA

Tsukishima: Yeah why did you

Kageyama: I just felt like setting…

Daichi: That has got to be one of the STUPIDEST reasons I have EVER heard.

Daichi: Do you know how mad I am right now

Daichi: I left Miyagi to go see my cousin who’s having surgery. However, I ended up having my phone blowing up with text messages where Nishinoya is tangled up with the volleyball net, the club being banned from using the gym, and Hinata and Kageyama playing volleyball in a classroom.

Daichi: And this all happened in the span of two days. TWO

Daichi: What is wrong with you guys.

Tsukishima: Everything

Asahi: Tsukishima!

Asahi: Now’s not the time!

Daichi: I guess I’m leaving my visit early to babysit some teenagers

Daichi: I’ll see you all tomorrow

Daichi: Ennoshita, please inform Takeda sensei that I’ll be back tomorrow

Ennoshita: Okay

Daichi: Thank you.

Daichi: Hinata and Kageyama

Hinata: Yes?

Kageyama: Yes?

Daichi: I expect to get a full written apology tomorrow.

Hinata: Yes sir!

Kageyama: Um yes sir

Daichi: GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, was Daichi a bit too harsh? Maybe. And poor Suga-


	3. Girl Thingz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's kiyoko and yachi talking and educating comfortably about periods to our volleyball bois. If you end up feeling uncomfortable sorry-

_**4:03 AM** _

Yachi: Kiyoko my tits hurt- 

Yachi: Does yours do the same thing or do I just have cancer???

Yachi: Oh wait i’m on my period ahaha

Kiyoko: lmao

Tanaka: the fuq-

Yachi: OPPS-

Nishinoya: Wait your boobs can hurt?!?

Kiyoko: yeah

Hinata: WHAT REALLY??

Kageyama: were you not able to read it dumbass

Tsukishima: please stop blowing up my phone this late into the night

Nishinoya: it’s morning actually

Tsukishima: idc

Yachi: AHHHH I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT TO THE GROUP CHAT IM SO SO SO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

Kiyoko: Yachi calm down

Yachi: OH OKAY!

Nishinoya: Okay I’m curious, your breasts can hurt?

Asahi: what did i just wake up to-

Kiyoko: Yes it can hurt

Hinata: Okay, but it only hurts on your period???

Yachi: well i mean

Yachi: it can happen whenever, like having it jabbed by an elbow

Yachi: but it just hurts more on your period because of ✨hormones✨

Hinata: Oooooh okay okay

Nishinoya: now im REALLY curious about girl things

Tanaka: bro sameee

Tanaka: wait if you feel uncomfortable explaining, sorry

Nishinoya: Oh sorry if this makes you uncomfortable

Hinata: oh sorry!

Yachi: oh no! I don’t feel uncomfortable explaining

Kiyoko: ^^^

Hinata: Oh yay! I want to take notes so I can help my little sister a bit!

Kiyoko: oh that’s really wholesome

Tanaka: Oh, well, just know that when she gets her period give her some heating pads and have her put it on her belly or lower back it’ll ease any period cramps

Nishinoya: woah

Kiyoko: wow

Hinata: wait tanaka-senpai are you a girl???

Tanaka: WHAT NO!

Asahi: He’s probably wondering how you know that

Tanaka: I just know that because that’s what Saeko does!

Hinata: Ooooh okay

Nishinoya: so periods are really painful?

Sugawara: I pretty much figured that out

Kiyoko: Yeah it is, but luckily it only lasts a day.

Yachi: OuO

Kiyoko: we actually release all the blood in the bathroom and then bam, our period’s finished

Sugawara: oh

Tanaka: …

Tsukishima: what about pads and tampons

Kiyoko: that’s only if we dont have time to release it all

Hinata: ahh okay okay

Yachi: …

Yachi: are we experiencing the same thing

Kiyoko: haha

Kiyoko: I was lying, that’s not how periods work

Yachi: I wish it was like that

Hinata: so thats not what happens…?

Tsukishima: of course not

Hinata: oh…

Nishinoya: so what actually happens?

Kiyoko: uterus wants baby

Kiyoko: but no baby

Kiyoko: so body takes reVENGE

Kageyama: wait what if this happens to me?

Tsukishima: what in the fuckery is this

Hinata: WHAT THIS CAN HAPPEN TO ME TOO?!

Sugawara: 👁👄👁

Kiyoko: Kageyama, Hinata

Kiyoko: no

Kageyama: kk

Hinata: oh good! I was worried it’ll get in the way of volleyball

Kageyama: ^^^

Nishinoya: and you call me and tanaka dumb

Yachi: actually if i remember correctly, once a month, males hormones kind of act like females hormones when they’re on their period

Yachi: it just doesnt have the blood like girls do ofc

Asahi: oooh so everytime i cry i’m just gonna say i’m on my man period :)

Sugawara: but you cry literally everyday

Asahi: SssSSSHHHhhh you dont need to be so loud

Tsukishima: Asahi-san even I know that and I met you a month ago

Asahi: :(

Nishinoya: HEY! You’re making Asahi sad!

Hinata: wait how long do periods lasts?

Yachi: normally its 3 to 7 days;

Kiyoko: if it lasts any longer than a week, go see a doctor immediately

Hinata: i see i see

Nishinoya: i like how you guys are talking as if we’re your younger sister or something like that

Yachi: wow i didnt notice that

Yachi: you know i feel really comforted that i can talk this openly about my girl problems

Kiyoko: ikr i dont get judged at all

Tanaka: What! People shouldnt judge you for things that happen naturally!

Nishinoya: Yachi, Kiyoko, if anyone feels disgusted by you just because of natural things, than tell me! I’ll headbut them!

Tanaka: Same here!

Ennoshita: ^

Kinoshita: ^^

Narita: ^^^

Tsukishima: people who act like periods are disgusting should grow up

Yachi: well our uterus’ does pushes out blood and tissue

Hinata: tissue as in the kleenex tissue?

Yachi: No

Kiyoko: it’s like muscle

Kiyoko: i think

Kiyoko: its hard to explain

Tanaka: I’m learning more in this chat then i ever had in school

Sugawara: maybe if you didnt sleep in class you would learn something :)

Hinata: okay other than the blood and tissue, what else would my sis worry about

Yachi: hOW PAINFUL THEY ARE

Kiyoko: the pain’s as equivalent as a heart attack :)

Kageyama: Pardon-

Tsukishima: holy shit-

Tsukishima: How come we never saw you guys in pain or anything?

Yachi: you get used to it

Tanaka: damn

Nishinoya: women are so powerful

Sugawara: you now just found out

Kiyoko: we women are superior

Asahi: and amen to that

Yamaguchi: Tsukiiiii put your phone away the light’s too bright

Tsukishima: opps sorry

Sugawara: you guys are together right now?!?!

Daichi: and at this time too

Tanaka: yeah!

Nishinoya: What daichi said!

Nishinoya: wait daichi-

Daichi: I was already here when Yachi first texted us.

Daichi: please get ready for practice, it starts in an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the parts in this chapter were inspired by tik toks, sadly I don't remember any of the @'s (TwT) I also added some emojis cause why not  
> one more chapter before school starts-  
> I'm gonna be so drained from it-


	4. Who's a Couple?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add relationships to the fic cause why not?

_**6:07 PM** _

Nishinoya: Am I the only one who still doesn’t understand how Takeda sensei got Coach Ukai to be our coach?

Narita: No I still think about that too

Tanaka: I remember him being all dressed up and on his way to the store before coach arrived

Yachi: Really?

Sugawara: Uh strange…

Daichi: Suga please don’t.

Ennoshita: don’t what?

Sugawara: tAKEDA SENSEI TOLD ME AND DAICHI HE WAS GOOD AT BEGGING ON HIS KNEES

Daichi: SUGA

Nishinoya: OHOHOHOHO

Kinoshita: OH

Kinoshita: BUT WHY YOU AND DAICHI

Tanaka: Kinoshita why are you fixated on that

Tanaka: Takeda has been giving coach a good suck

Ennoshita: WHY WORD IT LIKE THAT

Asahi: Guys let’s not assume! 

Tsukishima: Why am I learning about takeda sensei and coach’s love life

Yamaguchi: Wait wouldn’t it be a hookup if they’re not dating…?

Narita: AWH SHIT YOUR RIGHT 

Narita: ARE THEY EVEN DATING?

Nishinoya: Not our teachers having a one night stand-

Kiyoko: wAIT WHAT

Yachi: So that’s what happened before I became manager-

Daichi: Guys please stop this nonsense!

Daichi: And Suga, why would you say that? It probably meant nothing!

Sugawara: Yeah keep thinking that.

Kiyoko: Please tell me I’m not the only one who’s wondering if Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai are actually dating

Yamaguchi: dont worry you’re not the only one

Daichi: Let’s not invade their privacy you guys!

Asahi: well i am a bit curious…

Daichi: Not you too Asahi!

Asahi: I’m sorry!

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Daichi: Yes Hinata?

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Tsukishima: can he stop

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Nishinoya: U ok?

Hinata: GUYS

Hinata: GUYS

Kageyama: BOKE HINATA BOKE

Hinata: There you are kageyama!

Kageyama: I’m literally right next to you, so do we really need to text each other

Hinata: WELL THIS IS IMPORTANT

Kageyama: Is it really

Hinata: Well we should tell them!

Ennoshita: We are right here

Hinata: OH OH SORRY

Daichi: So what wrong Hinata?

Hinata: Well there isn’t anything wrong

Asahi: phew good

Hinata: But it is important!

Tsukishima: what is soooo important that you had to spam the chat

Kinoshita: Yeah what was that

Narita: My phone literally became a vibrator

Yachi: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

Tanaka: TF NARITA

Sugawara: My hand flew to my mouth so fast-

Kiyoko: lmao

Sugawara: but it hit my nose so i'm having a nosebleed

Asahi: Suga!

Hinata: Well I needed everyone to be on including Kageyama!

Kageyama: But I was right next to you when we saw it boke!

Daichi: “it”?

Yamaguchi: what’s it

Hinata: We found Takeda sensei and coach Ukai kissing!

Nishinoya: FUCKING KNEW IT

Tsukishima: so they are dating…

Daichi: Are you sure they were kissing?

Kageyama: yup

Hinata: They were also hugging each other very very tight!

Hinata: Coach called sensei darling while Takeda was calling Ukai love!

Hinata: tbh it was very domestic and disgustingly cute

Yachi: I-

Hinata: bUT N E WAYS

Hinata: They were in a hallway and I dont think they saw us

Kageyama: hopefully

Sugawara: Welp we got our answers

Sugawara: Now pay us up daichi >:)

Enoshita: what now?

Daichi: ever since Takeda sensei told us that, we third years had a bet if coach and sensei were together

Kiyoko: everyone besides daichi thought that they were dating

Kinoshita: come on, it was sooo obvious!

Daichi: I didnt think Takeda sensei would actually be doing it with coach Ukai!

Daichi: He doesn’t look like he would!

Tsukishima: Well did we really need to know?

Yamaguchi: wdym

Tsukishima: Did we really need to know that they were dating? It doesn’t affect us, so why did we need to know.

Nishinoya: Because of curiosity!

Nishinoya: Duh!

Tsukishima: but curiosity killed the cat

Hinata: But satisfaction brought it back!

Tanaka: huh?

Hinata: the full quote is “Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back”!

Kageyama: wow you said something smart for once

Hinata: HEY!

Hinata: Takeda sensei was the one who told me that

Tsukishima: I wonder

Kinoshita: Is Tsukishima being a bit weird? Or is it just me?

Sugawara: No no i see it too

Tsukishima: What if I were to tell you there’s another couple among us

Kiyoko: Really?

Nishinoya: yo among us

Tanaka: what’s the code?

Ennoshita: stfu I want to read what Tsukishima has to say!

Nishinoya: Okay okay

Tsukishima: Are all of you guys curious?

Yachi: well nO SHIT SHERLOCK

Kinoshita: Damn! Pop off!

Tsukishima: geez

Yamaguchi: But who's the couple? You’ve never even told me about it

Tsukishima: Let me pm you

Hinata: What

Sugawara: Get back here and tell us who the couple is!

Daichi: Is there really another couple among us besides us

Hinata: Besides us?

Hinata: yOU AND SUGA HAVE BEEN DATING?!

Yachi: Hinata, even I knew that

Sugawara: We actually told you 

Hinata: You did?

Daichi: But i’m guessing you got to distracted

Hinata: Oh my bad, sorry

Sugawara: No need to apologise!

Ennoshita: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are sure taking their time

Kiyoko: ikr

Yamaguchi: ahh sorry to keep you waiting!

Sugawara: So,

Sugawara: TELL US

Tsukishima: geez

Tsukishima: the couple is…

Daichi: …

Nishinoya: cmon tell usssss

Tanaka: Why are you taking so long to type!

Ennoshita: Im about to rock my shit if you dont tell us

Yamaguchi: Me and Tsuki!

Asahi: What..?

Kageyama: yamaguchi and tsukishima?

Hinata: NO WAY

Yachi: Yall better explain!

Sugawara: Are they ignoring us

Kiyoko: Why didnt i see this before

_**Private Message  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi** _

_**6:26 PM** _

Yamaguchi: ahh! was that really a good idea Tsuki!?

Tsukishima: Of course

Yamaguchi: What if they hate us because we like boys?

Yamaguchi: what if they ban us from the gym?!

Yamaguchi: What if it’ll be just like last time?!

Tsukishima: Yama stop, breathe

Yamaguchi: Okay…

Tsukishima: First of all, I didn’t see any signs of any of them being homophobic

Tsukishima: second, Suga and Daichi are dating as well

Tsukishima: and third I doubt it’ll be like last year

Yamaguchi: if you say so

Yamaguchi: haha the chats been blowing up

Tsukishima: I’ll come over

Tsukishima: And let me explain it to them

Yamaguchi: Okay…

_**Karasuno Volleyball Club** _

_**6:26 PM** _

Hinata: So Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating…

Hinata: EXPLAIN!

Sugawara: can’t believe that they’re ignoring us!

Nishinoya: oh the nerve of them!

Kiyoko: I have seen them holding hands before

Yachi: OH You’re right!

Yachi: But it’s only when they’re alone tho

Narita: Why would they hide their relationship from us?

Kinoshita: scared that we’re homophobic?

Sugawara: …

Daichi: …

Ennoshita: our team is FAR from homophobic

Sugawara: We could be the most gayest team out there

Kageyama: Oh, no

Kageyama: That would go to Aoba Johsai

Tanaka: ?

Kiyoko: How come?

Kageyama: Oikawa

Kinnoshita: I see, end of argument

Asahi: well maybe they were hiding their relationship because of personal reasons?

Daichi: That would be the most logical reason

Yachi: Well we should support them!

Yachi: It’ll probably ease them any stress about this.

Nishinoya: Then lets support them!

Tsukishima: Um thank you?

Hinata: YOURE BACK

Sugawara: now explain!

Tsukishima: Okay okay

Tsukishima: Me and Yamaguchi have been dating since our last year of middle school

Tanaka: Damn one whole year

Tsukishima: Yes, one whole year. He didn’t really want our relationship to be known as we were teased and ig bullied because of it.

Tsukishima: I was able to handle the insults, but yama couldn’t so he didn't want to go through it again

Kiyoko: Aww yamaguchi

Sugawara: I want to know your bullies addresses for personal reasons :)

Daichi: Did you guys ever told an adult about the harassment?

Tsukishima: Yes, but the school did nothing. Our families were enraged.

Nishinoya: Well just come to us we’ll headbutt them!

Yamaguchi: ty <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it abruptly ended, I didn't know how to end it as it was starting to hit the feels.


	5. ThE ForGOtTon OnES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit rushed, but oh well

_**5:27 AM** _

Daichi: Emergency Meeting! I need everyone present!

Sugawara: Uh what’s going on?

Nishinoya: DID SOMEONE DIE

Asahi: WHAT

Kiyoko: what

Daichi: WHAT NO

Nishinoya: Oh srry my bad

Tsukishima: Can you stop making assumptions on things

Hinata: Something wrong Daichi-san?

Tanaka: Yeah, something wrong?

Yamaguchi: Bad news good news?

Daichi: I can’t directly pinpoint it

Kageyama: this cant be good

Narita: Now I’m nervous

Kinoshita: sameeee

Yachi: Would this affect the team's performance?

Ennoshita: Yeah, would it?

Daichi: Depends

Tanaka: What is with you being so mysterious

Nishinoya: I’m still convinced someone died

Daichi: No, no one died!

Sugawara: Okay are you going to tell us or no

Daichi: I will! I will!

Daichi: someone tell me why takeda sensei called me telling me that the gym floor is wet due to the rain last night

Hinata: Um

Daichi: Who was the last person at the gym, and did you lock all the doors.

Kageyama: It was me and Hinata, and I’m very sorry, but I forgot to lock the doors.

Daichi: Thank you for admitting it. 

Daichi: We’ll be mopping and cleaning up the mess in the gym, So we probably won’t have time to practice.

Tanaka: HUH

Ennoshita: I got it

Kageyama: I’m sorry…

Sugawara: Aww it’s alright Kageyama

Hinata: I’m sorry! I made Kageyama race me to the gate, so that’s why he didn't lock the doors!

Tsukishima: what dorks

Yamaguchi: Tsuki!

Nishinoya: So basically instead of practice we’ll be cleaning the gym?

Daichi: Pretty much, and if we clean it fast enough we won't have to clean it during after school practice.

Hinata: Kageyama! Kageyama!

Kageyama: What

Hinata: Let’s have a race to see who can clean the gym fastest! The winner gets treated to meat buns! >:3

Kageyama: OH YOU’RE ON

Daichi: Don’t run you guys! You can slip from the puddles and get injured!

Daichi: …

Daichi: They’re probably already running to school

Tsukishima: They’re hopeless 

Yamaguchi: Just leave them be

Kiyoko: Do me and Yachi have to clean as well?

Daichi: No, you guys will just help sensei and coach carry the mops to the gym.

Yachi: Okay! 

Narita: I wonder if the school has enough mops for all of us?

Kinoshita: 12 mops, probably

Daichi: …

Asahi: Something wrong Daichi?

Daichi: Nothing, nothing

Ennoshita: I’ve already arrived at school

Nishinoya: Dang that fast

Ennoshita: I woke up super early cause of the rain, so might as well leave early

Yamaguchi: Tsuki and I will be arriving in 10

Tanaka: Aww, are the lovebirds walking together

Yamaguchi: Yup like we always do!

Tsukishima: You didn’t have to tell them that

Sugawara: Haha! Look at our Tsuki being flustered!

Tsukishima: I am NOT flustered

Sugawara: Whatever floats your boat

_**4:54 PM** _

Daichi: Is everybody at the gym?

Tanaka: Why are you texting us, we're right in front of you?

Daichi: Sorry but I just can’t help but feel like there’s someone missing.

Sugawara: But we’re all here?

Asahi: If you want to feel at ease, we can do a headcount?

Kiyoko: I’ll do it.

Daichi: Thank you kiyoko

Nishinoya: But why are we texting each other?

Daichi: I have an uneasy feeling about the group chat

Nishinoya: Strange

Kiyoko: there’s 11 people here, excluding sensei and coach, but also including me and Yachi

Daichi: eleven…?

Sugawara: But nine if we take out the managers

Yamaguchi: …

Yamaguchi: We're missing three people

Asahi: What?!?

Nishinoya: Oh my god someone did die!

Asahi: WHAT

Daichi: But who are the people that are missing?

Yamaguchi: …

Yamaguchi: I dont know…

Sugawara: So what are we gonna do?

Daichi: GOSH I HATE THIS

Sugawara: Opp

Sugawara: Babe calm down, deep breaths, and then we can think about it.

Ennoshita: Captain you okay?

Daichi: nOO THERES THREE PEOPLE MISSING

Ennoshita: Yes, I can read

Narita: damn, you going bold bold

Tanaka: Daichi-san sit down you look like you’re gonna collapse

Daichi: No I can’t there’s three people missiujnhk

Ennoshita: Daichi-san?

Kinoshita: oof

Tanaka: Yachi! Go get a bucket of water! You’re still by the sinks right?

Yachi: Huh what happened?

Tanaka: Daichi collapsed!

Yachi: OH GOD IS HE OKAY

Tanaka: I DONT KNOW JUST GET US A BUCKET OF WATER

Kinoshita: Tanaka nice kill

Tanaka: wHAT THIS ISNT MY FAULT ITS THE THREE PEOPLE THAT MADE DAICHI SAN PANIC

Ennoshita: …

Kinoshita: enno nice kill

Narita: Kinoshita nice kill

Ennoshita: …

Ennoshita: ...narita nice kill

_**5:03 PM** _

Tsukishima: omg im such a dumbass

Yamaguchi: Tsuki! Don’t say that!

Kageyama: What’s with you

Ennoshita: You figured it out didnt you tsukishima?

Tsukishima: Yup

Ennoshita: idc if you tell them, so do whatever

Tsukishima: kk

Sugawara: You and your secrets 

Sugawara: what is it this time?

Tsukishima: Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were the three missing people

Sugawara: wait

Sugawara: OMG YOU’RE RIGHT

Narita: Now you noticed?

Kinoshita: took you long enough

Yachi: now that you mention it, when's the last time you saw those three at practice

Sugawara: …

Asahi: …

Asahi: I last saw them a month ago-

Daichi: You guys been skipping practice for a MONTH

Kageyama: Woah

Kinoshita: Yeah, sad to see yall didnt notice

Ennoshita: I feel disappointed to know that we supported the team for 2 years, and yet you guys forgot about us

Ennoshita: I should’ve left the team

Asahi: Hey now! You shouldnt change the topic…?

Tsukishima: So this is the type of treatment you get in the club?

Tsukishima: Time to skip practice-

Daichi: Tsukishima no

Daichi: Can you three please come back to practice?

Narita: No

Daichi: We promise not to forget about you guys?

Narita: Dont make promises you cant keep

Daichi: I-

Ennoshita: Speechless are we

Sugawara: Please come back to practice! We’ll have Daichi become your guys’ personal slave!

Daichi: Hold up

Ennoshita: Deal

Kinoshita: We should’ve done this sooner

Narita: agreed

Daichi: Wait no-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray for daichi


	6. Daichi Added...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while. And I missed class by reading/writing fanfics-

_**3:39 PM** _

_**Daichi added Kuroo and Bokuto to the chat** _

_**6:41 PM** _

Bokuto: hEY HEY HEY

Tsukishima: what the hell are you doing here

Bokuto: YOOO TSUKI BRO

Tsukishima: Don’t call me that

Kuroo: Yeah don’t call him that Bokuto, the nickname is for the boyfriend

Bokuto: Ahhhh gotcha

Daichi: What the hell are you two doing here

Kuroo: You should ask yourself that, you were the one who added us here

Daichi: What? I never added you guys into the chat.

Daichi: Wait a minute

Daichi: You took my phone and added yourself when I wasn’t looking

Kuroo: No comment

_**Kuroo added Kai, Yaku, Yamamoto, Kenma, Fukunaga, Inuoka, Lev, and Shibayama to the chat** _

Daichi: KUROO

Lev: Hmm? Why did you add us here captain?

Kuroo: for fun of course!

Daichi: Can you guys please leave the chat.

Nishinoya: NOOO DONT 

Nishinoya: WE LIVE FOR THE CHAOS

Asahi: Nishinoya noo!

Kai: I am very sorry for behalf of Kuroo

Daichi: It’s alright…

Sugawara: This wouldnt be the Karasuno volleyball club anymore huh?

Bokuto: YOU’RE RIGHT

_**Bokuto renamed the groupchat to “WE LOVE BAAAAALLS”** _

Tsukishima: wtf kind of name is that

_**Bokuto added Akaashi, Konoha, and Komi to the chat** _

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, what is this?

Bokuto: Kurasuno’s group chat :D

Bokuto: or it used to be

Yaku: I dont see the point of this

Kuroo: Who cares

Kenma: Kuro 

Kuroo: :O

Kuroo: KENMA

Kenma: This was the worst idea you’ve ever came up with

Kuroo: kenma :(

Kenma: I’m leaving, bye

Hinata: Hi Kenma!

Kenma: …

Kenma: nvm im not leaving

Kuroo: heart❤️ been broke💔🤕 so many times⏰ i don’t know❌🤷♀️ what to believe 🍃🙏 yeah👍 mama🤰say it’s my👧😣fault🥺😢 my fault😭😞 i wear my heart💝 on my sleeve👕

Bokuto: don’t be sad bro

Tsukishima: Ah yes

Tsukishima: A way to stop being sad, is to stop being sad

Konoha: I can feel the sarcasm radiating from that text

Akaashi: I’m sorry for Bokuto’s behalf that this happened

Daichi: its alright ig

Ennoshita: wow, 29 people in one groupchat

Kiyoko: that’s too many people

Yamamoto: OMG KIYOKO SAN

Kiyoko: uh

Kiyoko: peace out ✌

Yamamoto: WAIT NOOO DONT LEAVE

Tanaka: YO WTF YOU SCARED KIYOKO OFF

Nishinoya: NOT COOL 

Yamamoto: IM SORRY

Yamamoto: PLEASE COME BACK

Tanaka: YOU KNOW WHAT

Tanaka: LETS FIGHT CITY BOY

Daichi: taNAKA NOOOO

Kuroo: Yamamoto stop please

Tanaka: Fine!

Yamamoto: okay…

Yamaguchi: So uh

Yamaguchi: What now?

Tsukishima: Yama dont bother

Kuroo: gASP

Bokuto: YOU SEEING WHAT IM SEEING

Kuroo: YUP

Bokuto: TSUKISHIMA’S NICKNAME FOR YAMAGUCHI

Hinata: Pfft-

Tsukishima: I’m surrounded by children, literal children

Yamaguchi: Tsuki!

Tsukishima: Of course im not talking about you yama

Yamaguchi: I know that!

Yamaguchi: ...just dont be mean to others please

Tsukishima: I’ll think about it

Kuroo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bokuto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tanaka: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nishinoya: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kageyama: fucking simp

Tsukishima: OH STFU

Tsukishima: You’re one to talk!

Daichi: Okay stop fighting you two

Kageyama: Fine

Tsukishima: ig

Shibayama: Is this what happens in the kurasuno group chat-

Kinoshita: Oh yes

Narita: but more chaotic

Yaku: what do you mean by more chaotic

Ennoshita: This chat is the reason to why my will to live is so short

Konoha: oof-

Inuoka: Honestly this is entertainment

Inuoka: I’ve been reading your guys’ texts from the past and it’s gold

Narita: How much have you read?

Inuoka: All of it

Inuoka: I especially like the volleyball in a classroom part

Akaashi: ...it's not what i'm thinking right?

Sugawara: Oh its EXACTLY what you’re thinking

Yaku: How do you get them under your control?

Daichi: Idk and idc

Bokuto: heY HEY HEY!! This gives me an idea!

Bokuto: Why not play who’s most likely to?

Akaashi: Sure Bokuto-san

Kuroo: Good idea bro!

Bokuto: Okay okay

Bokuto: Who’s most likely to get run over by a car? :D

Asahi: well that escalated quickly

Kenma: You can say that again

Kenma: But it would be Lev

Lev: HUH

Kenma: I cant wait to get my drivers license 

Kuroo: Uh

Kuroo: moving on!

Kuroo: I think it would be Bokuto

Bokuto: Huh? Why? :(

Kuroo: You dont look both ways before crossing the street

Akaashi: Bokuto-san please look both ways starting now, okay?

Bokuto: Okay Akaashi! 🥰

Tanaka: n e ways

Tanaka: Nishinoya, two words rollingu thUNDER

Nishinoya: eye-

Nishinoya: Fine then

Daichi: Honestly, I can’t choose

Sugawara: Sameeee

Kuroo: Well then who’s most likely to go to jail?

Daichi: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Sugawara: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Asahi: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Tsukishima: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Ennoshita: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Yamaguchi: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Narita: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Kinoshita: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Yachi: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Hinata: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Kageyama: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Kiyoko: Nishinoya and Tanaka

Nishinoya: me and tanaka

Tanaka: me and noya

Yamamoto: Not everybody from karasuno voting noya and tanaka

Komi: even the managers!

Kai: Nishinoya and Tanaka also voted for themselves-

Kuroo: wow

Yaku: The fact that all 14 of you guys responded in under a minute

Inuoka: After reading the shenanigans that happened in karasuno i can see it.

Kiyoko: Well who’s most likely to kill someone

Kenma: me

Kuroo: Kenma

Yaku: Kenma

Akaashi: Kenma

Lev: Kenma-san…

Bokuto: Kenma

Sugawara: Asahi

Asahi: WHAT

Sugawara: accidentally you’ll kill someone

Asahi: That still doesn’t make it any better!

Daichi: Asahi

Asahi: DAICHI!!

Inuoka: Kenma

Konoha: Akaashi

Komi: Akaashi

Bokuto: Why would Akaashi kill someone?

Komi: uh

Konoha: jealousy and overprotectiveness

Kenma: Who’s most likely to smoke?

Nishinoya: I feel like suga would

Tanaka: His lungs are gonna be just like coach ukai’s

Yachi: pfft-

Sugawara: i feel a bit offended

Hinata: Sugawara

Kageyama: Suga

Sugawara: Hinata! Kageyama!

Daichi: Suga

Sugawara: BABE

Sugawara: You know what

Sugawara: Who’s most likely to drop out and become a stripper

Sugawara: Noya

Nishinoya: me

Yamaguchi: Nishinoya

Hinata: Nishinoya

Hinata: You’ve told us like one two three or five times already

Tsukishima: which is one too fucking many

Nishinoya: um rUDE

Nishinoya: Who’s most likely to wear dinosaur pjs!

Nishinoya: Tsukishima

Yamaguchi: Tsuki

Tsukishima: Yamaguchi!

Yamaguchi: sorry sorry!

Kai: At this point, it’ll be just Karasuno targeting each other

Kai: So who’s most likely to not shower for a week

Kuroo: Kenma

Lev: Kenma

Yaku: Kenma

Akaashi: Kenma

Shibayama: Kenma

Hinata: Kenma

Kenma: I cant really object sooo

Kuroo: Kenma go take a shower

Kenma: ...fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there you go, welcome to the "WE LOVE BAAAAALLS" group chat. but of course what kind of balls ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. SIMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was inspired by the new girl in my class (because guess who has a crush on her). Like it's only been one day since I've seen her, and yet I can't help but fall for her. I know I update this fanfic weekly but let me be okay.

_**1:34 AM** _

Kageyama: Somebody help me, it’s getting hard to breathe

Daichi: Kageyama?!

Tanaka: What happened to our kohai!?!

Tsukishima: What’s going on now?

Kageyama: i just love him so much

Sugawara: Oh uh wow

Kuroo: woah

Kageyama: Have you seen his smile?

Yamaguchi: Who are you talking about?

Konoha: Jeez do the karasuno members have no sense of time?

Konoha: It’s one in the morning!

Kenma: sleep is for the weak

Kuroo: Kenma

Kenma: …

Kageyama: You guys it’s really getting hard to breathe

Kageyama: He literally takes my breath away

Tsukishima: Are you sure it isn’t just a medical condition

Yamaguchi: tsuki

Asahi: Kageyama, who are you talking about

Kageyama: Oh please Asahi-san you know who im talking about, im literally so gay for him

Tsukishima: What a simp

Nishinoya: pfft

Nishinoya: it’s strange seeing kageyama like this

Nishinoya: but I live for it

Kageyama: everything reminds me of him

Kageyama: especially orange

Kageyama: … 

Kageyama: orange…

Tsukishima: simp

Yamaguchi: pfft

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY

Bokuto: Why is Karasuno’s setter acting like this?

Kageyama: even bokuto-san reminds me of him

Kageyama: their personalities are too similar

Sugawara: Kageyama, you want to talk?

Kageyama: sure, if that means i can talk about him

Sugawara: uh

Sugawara: sure?

Kageyama: I really love it when he gets excited from spiking a ball, i find it so cute

Kageyama: his chubby cheeks are cute too

Tanaka: His cheeks?

Kageyama: Yeah, they look really squishy when he’s eating, it makes me want to poke them

Tsukishima: which cheeks?

Yamaguchi: Tsuki please!

Kageyama: His hair is soooo fluffy

Kageyama: have you guys ever touched it before?

Yachi: I have, it really is fluffy

Kiyoko: same here

Nishinoya: Yeah it also smells good

Tsukishima: what

Sugawara: It smells like strawberries

Daichi: suga what

Sugawara: I cant help it! He smells good okay

Kageyama: the shampoo he uses smells exactly like strawberries, raspberries, and lemons.

Akaashi: Pardon

Kenma: excuse me

Nishinoya: wow

Tanaka: um

Daichi: … 

Tsukishima: fucking stalker

Yamaguchi: how can you be so sure..?

Kageyama: I was invited to his house once, and I saw the shampoo he uses

Sugawara: Kageyama, sweetie, we need to talk once we’re at the club room.

Kageyama: Okay..?

Kageyama: omg

Narita: um

Kageyama: There’s this crow outside my window, and it reminds me of hinata

Kiyoko: Oh my.

Kageyama: I wanna keep it as a pet

Ennoshita: what is wrong with you

Tsukishima: you simp

Kageyama: oh shush

_**6:18 AM** _

Hinata: Oh wow i missed a lot of stuff

Hinata: But why are you acting this way Yamayama?

Tsukishima: OH MY GOD

Yamaguchi: Uh

Kuroo: Is he always this oblivious?

Kinoshita: Yea

Narita: Yes

Ennoshita: pretty much

Yamaguchi: You have a nickname for kageyama, hinata?

Hinata: Yeah!

Kageyama: …

Tsukishima: Well look who it is, the simp

Kageyama: …

Hinata: Yamayama you okay?

Kageyama: If I’m with you I’ll be okay

Tanaka: WOAH THERE

Kuroo: wow shamelessly flirting

Bokuto: wowwww

Sugawara: Okay, kageyama we need to talk later

Hinata: Um kageyama?

Kageyama: Yes?

Hinata: can we talk as well?

Nishinoya: OH SHIT

Kiyoko: woah

Yachi: damn hinata

Kageyama: Uh sure

Tsukishima: oh god they’re gonna end up fucking

Yamaguchi: OMG TSUKI

Komi: what up, i’m jared, 19, and i never learned how to fucking read

Daichi: Tsukishima we didn’t need that!

Kuroo: PFFT HAHAHA

_**4:06 PM** _

Tanaka: okay okay, me and my bro noya are currently spying on kageyama and hinata.

Nishinoya: Right now we’re in a bush

Kuroo: can you hear anything?

Tanaka: “So, um, Kageyama, about the texts from this morning..”

Inuoka: 🍿🍿🍿

Fukunaga: ^

Tsukishima: shit’s about to go down

Tanaka: “I think i like you too…”

Nishinoya: “What do you mean ‘think’?”

Tanaka: “Well I’ve never really focused on things other than volleyball. So I don’t know what being in love feels like bakayama!”

Nishinoya: Kageyama sighs

Nishinoya: “When you’re in love you want to spend all of your time with that person. You always want to be held by them or hold them close to you. You pick up these small details about them, and those things will always remind you of them.”

Tanaka: “O-oh.”

Yamaguchi: I swear, this looks like it’s straight out of a fanfic ✋

Sugawara: ikr

Daichi: … 

Tanaka: Hinata paused for a second.

Tanaka: “Hey, Kageyama…”

Nishinoya: “What dumbass.”

Tanaka: “I like you, a lot.

Tanaka: “So I feel the same way you feel about me.”

Nishinoya: Kageyama smirked.

Nishinoya: “I’m so glad you like me back…”

Tanaka: Hinata looked at Kageyama with wide eyes.

Tanaka: “Who wouldn’t like you!? You’re so amazing! The way you set makes my heart flutter. The color of your eyes are such a pretty ocean blue. And your smile is beautiful too…”

Asahi: why did that sound so poetic?

Tsukishima: God they’re both simps

Kuroo: I can barely focus, this looks too much like a fanfiction

Nishinoya: The blue-eyed boy looked frozen.

Yamaguchi: OML

Kenma: pfft

Nishinoya: He sighed once more before hugging the shorter boy.

Inuoka: Aww no kiss?

Akaashi: That reminded me of ouran high school host club

Sugawara: :O

Yachi: You have such good taste in anime Akaashi!

Kiyoko: ^^^

Akaashi: Thank you

Tanaka: “Ehh? You aren’t gonna kiss me?”

Nishinoya: “I wouldn’t do it without your consent.”

Tsukishima: Wow.

Narita: We stan consent in this group chat

Tanaka: “Well then Yamayama, kiss me!”

Nishinoya: The hazel-eyed boy already had his eyes closed, with a slight smile on his lips. The taller boy became hesitant.

Ennoshita: If we just compiled all the texts tanaka and noya sent, we would have a fanfic right now.

Nishinoya: Kageyama put one hand on Hinata’s cheek, and the other hand on HInata’s waist. He pulled the orange-haired boy closer to him, closed his eyes, and then kissed him.

Yamaguchi: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

Sugawara: WOOO GET IT YOU TWOOO

Tsukishima: Okay but which cheek-

Nishinoya: The two boys pulled away from the kiss and started hugging each other. Not pulling away from the warm embrace.

Nishinoya: The End :)

Bokuto: YALL IM CRYINGGGGG

Kuroo: Wow you guys wrote that so beautifully 

Kinoshita: I’m crying as well, coach is looking at me with concern rn, but idc

Kinoshita: do you guys write fanfics or smthn?

Tanaka: No, we just read a lot of fanfics

Nishinoya: Hinata and Kageyama are hugging now, it’s very cute.

Hinata: You guys you guys!

Kenma: Yes Shouyou?

Hinata: Me and kageyama have an announcement to make!

Sugawara: Awww

Kageyama: We’re telling them this fast?!

Hinata: Come on, they’re gonna end up finding out.

Kageyama: Find then.

Kageyama: Me and Hinata are dating.

Asahi: Congrats you two

Akaashi: Congratulations

Kuroo: Wooo

Bokuto: I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MY PUPIL

Yachi: Congrats!

Kiyoko: Congratulations Hinata and Kageyama.

Ennoshita: Congrats!

Narita: Congrats you two!

Kinoshita: YUHH GET INTO IT

Inuoka: Congrats!

Sugawara: Congratulations you two!

Daichi: Congrats!

Konoha: Congrats

Komi: ^^

Lev: Congrats! (^u^)

Yaku: Congrats

Shibayama: ^^

Kai: Congratulations :)

Yamaguchi: Congratulations Hinata and Kageyama!

Tsukishima: Congrats ig

Yamamoto: EYYY CONGRATS!

Fukunaga: Congrats :>

Nishinoya: Me and tanaka are very proud of you two!

Hinata: Haha thank you!

Kageyama: You were spying on us

Tanaka: UH OH

Nishinoya: ABORT ABORT ABORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Kageyama is the type of person where once a certain feeling gets too overwhelmed, he'll just let it all out. Yk? But he feels too out of character  
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.


	8. the urge to play piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... i'm definitely not using this fanfic as a way to convey my urges and emotions-

_**12:08 AM** _

Sugawara: https://youtu.be/UFsREhllq0c

Sugawara: https://youtu.be/xby1SKanEh0

Sugawara: https://youtu.be/ZwTAssDarXU

Sugawara: https://youtu.be/af1Fz1wMf60

Sugawara: https://youtu.be/FJ1Bng9P0xU

Sugawara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tsukishima: uh what

Daichi: Suga? Love?

Akaashi: I must say the piano covers sound amazing

Lev: OOOH were you the one playing sugawara-san?

Sugawara: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yaku: Uh suga?

Sugawara: OH I WISH

Kiyoko: Is he having those piano urges again?

Daichi: Oh

Daichi: Suga, we’ve talked about this.

Sugawara: i kNOWWWWW

Asahi: Suga, please calm down

Asahi: Please

Sugawara: bUT I CANT STAND IT ANYMOREEEE

Kageyama: Suga-san?

Sugawara: I JUST WANT TO PLAY PIANOOOOOO

Sugawara: I WANT TO LEARN IT so BADLYYYYYY

Daichi: Suga, remember what we talked about

Sugawara: I know I know, I need to save up money for college

Sugawara: BUT

Tsukishima: What

Sugawara: I could buy a cheap one now, start working a part-time job and save up, and yeah!

Kuroo: That sounds like a good plan

Bokuto: It does! :D

Yamaguchi: so do you have a piano in mind?

Sugawara yup!

Sugawara: It’s 37,000 yen!

Tsukishima: …

Tsukishima: If that’s considered cheap then I must be poor as fuck

Kageyama: I mean, look at your headphones

Nishinoya: pfft

Tanaka: lmao

Tsukishima: You little bitches

Yamaguchi: TSUKI NO

Tsukishima: Fine

Akaashi: Suga, that’s quite expensive

Sugawara: Huh? Ig so, but my dream piano is even more expensive. And plus it’s the cheapest one i can find that can fulfill the type of piano i want

Daichi: Suga, no

Sugawara: WELP TOO LATE I ORDERED IT ONLINEEEE

Sugawara: hahAHAHAHAHA

Daichi: SUGA

Yaku: uh

Kohona: omg what is with karasuno texting so goddamn late!

Inuoka: Yo ssSHHH

Kohona: Okay fine

Sugawara: The piano is gonna arrive tomorrow morning!!

Kai: Did you end up paying for the immediate shipping?

Sugawara: Yup

Daichi: SUGA

Sugawara: what? I need this piano

Sugawara: I even bought 10 books about it

Yachi: That’s dedication

Sugawara: This was the best purchase I’ve ever made

Daichi: You’re gonna regret this

Sugawara: Oh please

Sugawara: Do you have a stick up your ass or smth?

Sugawara: I’m never regretting this

Daichi: …

Nishinoya: Silent huh Daichi

Tanaka: If i said that i would’ve been yelled at

Nishinoya: Perks with doing it with the captain ig

Daichi: Nishinoya!

Sugawara: pfft

Kenma: …

Akaashi: …

Tsukishima: You kinda proved his point

Sugawara: Welp, I’m going to sleep so I can be with my piano tomorrow 💕

Sugawara: Good night~

Hinata: Good night

Kageyama: gn

Yamaguchi: Night ig?

Akaashi: Good night than

Bokuto: GOOD NIGHT!

_**9:53 AM** _

Sugawara: OMG

Sugawara: ITS HERE ITS HERE

Sugawara: THE DELIVERY TRUCK IS HEREEEE

Daichi: YOU DID NOT JUST MISS SCHOOL FOR THIS

Sugawara: OH YES I DID

Kinoshita: pfft

Kiyoko: I dont know what to say

Sugawara: BRB IMMA GO GET THE PACKAGES

Yachi: He really is dedicated

Asahi: He’s finally given in to his piano urges

Kiyoko: I dont think hes going to attend school now

Nishinoya: Yeah, he’s probably going to learn songs all day long

Tanaka: do you mean year?

Daichi: Omg

Kuroo: Suga’s going to spend more time with that piano than you Daichi

Daichi: …

Asahi: kuroo! Please dont say that he looks like he’s gonna faint!

Asahi: aND WE’RE IN CLASS!

Kuroo: ooooh texting in class~

Kenma: Kuro, you’re also texting in class

Kuroo: And so are you pudding head!

Kenma: am not

Kuroo: am too~

Kenma: am not

Kuroo: am too~

Kenma: am not

Kuroo: am too~

Kenma: fine whatever

_**11:08 PM** _

_**Sugawara sent 4 images** _

Sugawara: LOOK I GOT IT OUT OF THE PACKAGE

Daichi: Suga, please go to school

Sugawara: NOPE

_**1:23 PM** _

_**Sugawara sent a video** _

Sugawara: I CAN PLAY THE 7 NOTES

Bokuto: huh-

Bokuto: Isnt there like more than 7 buttons

Sugawara: buttons-

Sugawara: sigh

Sugawara: You’re gonna turn my hair white

Tanaka: But isn’t it gray already

Sugawara: ITS SILVER

Tanaka: Okay okay

Sugawara: Anyway

Sugawara: I’m kinda using that as an umbrella term for all of the 88 keys (not buttons)

Bokuto: Keys? As in house keys?

Sugawara: Oh god-

Sugawara: Well you look at the time, i need to go garden my goldfish BYE

Tsukishima: That was one of the worst lies I’ve heard yet

Shibayama: He could’ve just said he needed to practice piano

Kuroo: Ikr

Kenma: he was so extra, and for what

Hinata: kenma-

_**2:05 AM** _

Sugawara sent a video

Sugawara: I made this piece!

Yaku: wow

Ennoshita: are you sure you aren’t just smashing the piano keys?

Sugawara: Why are you doubting me?

Ennoshita: okay sorry sorry

Kenma: It makes me think of someone bottling up their emotions, and then finally letting it all out

Sugawara: :0

Sugawara: That was exactly what I was going for!

Akaashi: Is it alright if you compose a piece for me?

Akaashi: Wait no

Akaashi: Maybe we should do a duet

Sugawara: OMG YOU PLAY THE PIANO TOO?!

Bokuto: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME AKAASHI?!

Akaashi: No, I play the violin. But we can still duet with each other.

Sugawara: Oh

Sugawara: Sure, I would love that :)

Bokuto: did sugawara just say he loves akaashi (・-・)

Kuroo: bro rip

Akaashi: He didn’t mean it like that Bokuoto-san

Bokuto: Ah okay!

Kageyama: Oh I have a song request that you should play suga-san

Sugawara: Oooooh tell me!

Kageyama: Russian Roulette by Red Velvet

Sugawara: Ooooh love your music taste!

Kageyama: oh, thank you

Lev: Kageyama is a ReVeluv?!?

Hinata: Yup, I’ve seen him hum the lyrics

Tsukishima: pfft

Yamaguchi: Oh quiet Tsuki, you listen to girl groups too

Tsukishima: And boy groups

Kuroo: woww tsuki’s secretly a k-pop stan

Nishinoya: but how are you going to listen to songs with your dollar tree headphones

Yachi: not the headphone slander ✋

Tsukishima: I’m going to end you

Yamaguchi: N E WAY

Yamaguchi: Sugawara senpai, can you play howl’s moving castle merry go round of life?

Sugawara: dont worry, I already have the music sheets ready

Yamaguchi: yay

Kenma: wow how cultured

Daichi: Okay I get you can play the piano now suga, but please get some sleep

Kenma: sleep is for the weak

Kuroo: KENMA

Kenma: …

Sugawara: Okay fine 🙄

_**7:21 AM** _

Daichi: Suga answer your phone, and come to practice please.

Daichi: Suga

Daichi: Babe

Daichi: Love

Daichi: Darling?

Daichi: …

Asahi: suga answer your phone pls

Hinata: Come onnn

Kuroo: There’s a thing called private messages you know

Daichi: You didn’t think we tried that?

Kiyoko: He might be with his piano again

Nishinoya: He spends too much time with that piano!

Nishinoya: He doesn’t have time for the team anymore :(

Kenma: hasn’t it only been like a day or two since he got one

Tsukishima: Yeah

Daichi: SUGAWARA KOUSHI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW

Yamamoto: oof

Ennoshita: …

Kinoshita: Is he still not here?

Yachi: Do you think he might be sleeping because he was up late?

Daichi: …

Tanaka: lmao daichi just left the gym

Tanaka: suga’s probably gonna die

_**7:46 AM** _

Sugawara: HELP PLS

Tanaka: oh there he is

Sugawara: oh quiet tanaka

Sugawara: Daichi’s banging on my front door, and I am so tempted to throw one of my music books at him

Kuroo: like that’s gonna do any damage

Sugawara: Its as thicc as bokuto

Akaashi: Excuse me

Bokuto: I’m thicc?

Tsukishima: lmao

Daichi: I CAN SEE YOUR TEXTS

Daichi: OPEN THE DOOR SUGA

Sugawara: How about you stop banging on my front door like a mad man?

Daichi: fine

Sugawara: thank you

Yamaguchi: Where are your parents suga??

Sugawara: They’re often at business trips so I get the whole house to myself

Daichi: Can you open the door now

Sugawara: No ❤

Daichi: SUGA I SWEAR TO GOD OPEN THE DOOR RN

Sugawara: How abouttttt

Sugawara: No ❤

Kageyama: Can you come to practice Sugawara-san?

Hinata: It’s a bit lonely without you

Sugawara: Awww you guys missed me that much?

Sugawara: Then I’ll come back just for you guys!

Daichi: Pardon

Kuroo: baHAHAHA

Yaku: so this is what kuroo’s laughing about

Lev: Suga-san why dont you go practice with your team?

Sugawara: Oh I will

Sugawara: After I finish recording myself play the ost of howl’s moving castle

Daichi: And this will take you how long?

Sugawara: Around 10 minutes with no interruptions

Akaashi: Just go to school Suga-san

Kenma: and plus you have time when it’s midnight

Daichi: noOOO DONT GIVE HIM IDEAS

Sugawara: Thank you kenma!

Asahi: well his sleep schedule went out the window

Sugawara: It already was asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were probably so out of character, and out of everyone i thought suga would play the piano (and the same thing with akaashi playing the violin). I also have music knowledge, not on the piano, but on the flute.  
> But I hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	9. 👏FAN👏FIC👏REVIEW👏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the fanfic Tanaka and Noya made (just copy and paste): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026149  
> I made that fic the same day chapter 7 came out, so yeah. And I won't be changing any of the grammar mistakes that were said in this chapter.

_**1:24 PM** _

Tanaka: OKAY OKAY

Tanaka: Me and noya made your guys’ comments rEAL

Ennoshita: wtf, what did you two do now

Nishinoya: WE MADE A FANFIC!

Bokuto: :O

Kai: When Hinata confessed..?

Kuroo: YOU MADE THE KAGEHINA FANFIC A REALITY?!?!

Hinata: excuse me

Kageyama: … 

Tanaka: Yup!

Daichi: oh god

Kenma: send the link now

Tanaka: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026149

Nishinoya: TADAAA✨✨✨

Sugawara: I hope there’s no grammar mistakes.

Ennoshita: If so i’m making you two study even more.

Tanaka: Uh

Inuoka: 👏FAN👏FIC👏REVIEW👏

Akaashi: I will say that the beginning paragraph was well written.

Akaashi: BUT

Konoha: Prepare yourselves

Akaashi: Change “decided to take” to “took”.

Akaashi: “The short boy took action”

Akaashi: In the last sentence, “He wants to confront Kageyama (in a good way) and confront his own feelings too!”. You didn’t need to add the word “own”, as it became redundant.

Nishinoya: redun what

Tsukishima: It means “not or no longer needed or useful” idiot

Tanaka: HEY WE’RE OLDER THAN YOU!

Tsukishima: K

Ennoshita: May I also add that in “The short boy decided to take action, he texted Kageyama that they needed to talk.”, switch the comma into a period, make the period in the next sentence a semicolon, and change “wants” to “wanted” in the next sentence.

Ennoshita: So it would be “The short boy took action. He texted Kageyama that they needed to talk; he wanted to confront Kageyama (in a good way) and confront his feelings too!”

Lev: Wow, you should be a teacher

Ennoshita: no thxs, and i didnt even explain anything

Narita: I learned more in those two texts than in class

Kinoshita: the education system is rigged

Sugawara: well, it’s not like someone just sleeps in their classes

Nishinoya: sorry

Tanaka: sorry

Hinata: YO WTH WHY ARE YOU HEIGHT SLANDERING ME

Yachi: Height slandering-

Nishinoya: That was Tanaka’s idea!

Hinata: OKAY BUT STILL, WHY DID YOU LET HIM PUT IT IN

Hinata: I THOUGHT WE SHORT PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO STICK TOGETHER

Yaku: :)

Sugawara: Uh moving on

Sugawara: Instead of “welp” put “well”, and then remove the comma and replace it with a period. Also the comma after text is unnecessary.

Sugawara: It’ll turn out like this, “Well, it’s already too late to stop now. He already sent the text in front of twenty people.”

Kageyama: I like this part, “If Kageyama called him a dumbass right now, he wouldn’t have gotten mad.”.

Kai: I like it too, but probably not the same way you do 

Kai: It’s hard to explain but it kind of captures how Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship is

Yaku: Oh, I see what you mean

Kuroo: What if you added “this time” at the end of the sentence? So it can define their relationship even more?

Kuroo: “If Kageyama called him a dumbass right now, he wouldn’t have gotten mad this time.”

Bokuto: Bro you are so smart

Kuroo: Thanks bro

Yachi: Instead of “try and” we change the “and” into “to”. Also, add a comma between “time” and “he”

Yachi: Wait, no. Remove “try and” altogether.

Yachi: “This time, he wouldn’t be able to schedule another time to confront things to just end up running away.”

Tsukishima: About adding commas, put one between “Um hey.”, so it’ll be “Um, hey.”.

Tsukishima: and come on, that mistake was so obvious

Nishinoya: uh, no it wasnt..?

Yamaguchi: It was

Daichi: ^

Asahi: ^

Kenma: You also forgot a comma in between “love” and “you”

Kenma: “When you’re in love, you want to spend all of your time with that person.”

Akaashi: In the next paragraph, the line, “was shocked” is too dull. It became a passive verb.

Akaashi: So let’s change it to “The answer surprised Hinata, “O-oh.”

Akaashi: Now it’s an action verb.

Tsukishima: “smirked” is a terrible way to say the king was happy or whatever

Tsukishima: “Kageyama bit down a smile, “I’m so glad you like me back.”

Tsukishima: That would be a more accurate way to represent Kageyama’s character

Sugawara: “The blue-eyed boy looked frozen, he stood still with a hint of blush on his face.”

Sugawara: Replace the comma with a period.

Inuoka: What is with you guys forgetting your commas

Inuoka: “You know that those texts I sent were about you, right?”

Inuoka: “You can breathe normally now, right?”

Inuoka: I added the commas for you

Ennoshita: Other than those 18 mistakes, I think it was good

Tanaka: You’re lying

Ennoshita: yeah I was

Daichi: So this would mean 18 hours of studying grammar

Tsukishima: lol

Nishinoya: HOLD UP

Tanaka: WHAT

Ennoshita: Don’t worry, two hours for nine days.

Nishinoya: ALL WE WANTED TO DO WAS SHOW YOU OUR FANFIC

Inuoka: You should’ve expected a

Inuoka: 👏FAN👏FIC👏REVIEW👏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor tanaka and nishinoya-  
> Also thank god for "Grammarly" and the google docs add-on "ProWritingAid Grammar Checker and Writing Coach". Without them, I wouldn't be able to find those mistakes (since I suck at English).  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	10. Aoba Johsai infiltrates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even more chaos-  
> I learned how to bold and italic text in ao3! Yayyy~ Hence the reason why I posted a chapter so quickly

_**1:08 PM**_

Kuroo: Would you guys mind if I added more people into the chat?

Tsukishima: Yes

Daichi: Yes

Sugawara: Nah

Yaku: Yes

Kenma: depends on who you’re adding

Akaashi: ^^

Bokuto: I wouldn’t mind bro!

Kuroo: K then

Daichi: NO

_**Kuroo added Oikawa to the chat**_

Oikawa: FINALLY

Oikawa: I can join the chaos!

Oikawa: Thanks Kuro-chan!

Kuroo: anytime Oikaa-kun!

Kenma: Since when did you two become friends

Oikawa: We met each other while buying manga

Oikawa: Anyways

_**Oikawa added Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Watari, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Kyoutani to the chat**_

Daichi: oh god

Kiyoko: that makes 36 people in the chat

Kinoshita: wowww, apleblos might not be able to keep up 

Hinata: apleblos? Whats that

Narita: no one important :)

Iwaizumi: what did you drag us into this time crappykawa

Oikawa: rude!

Iwaizumi: how about shittykawa then!

Oikawa: Now you’re just being vulgar!

Iwaizumi: So, why are we here Oikawa

Oikawa: I’m giving you guys free entertainment!

Yahaba: How is the group chat free entertainment

Ennoshita: I can explain it

Ennoshita: This chat is the reason my will to live is so short.

Ennoshita: In here we have people stuck in volleyball nets, people playing volleyball in classrooms, girl things, gayness, being forgotten, 👏FAN👏FIC👏REVIEW👏, a good sleep schedule isn’t known here, and idiots after idiots.

Ennoshita: So welcome to the “WE LOVE BAAAAALLS” group chat

Kyoutani: what the hell is with the name

Hanamaki: Okay, but what kind of balls?

Kunimi: can I leave

Kenma: I was gonna leave this chat too, but honestly this is good entertainment

Kunimi: Hmm, I guess I’ll stay

Kageyama: …

Oikawa: Tobio-chan

Kunimi: I want to leave

Kindaichi: Me too

Kageyama: wait please stay for a second

Kageyama: Please…

Kunimi: ...sure

Kindaichi: fine

Kageyama: I’m very sorry about the way I treated you two during junior high. 

Kageyama: I was inconsiderate and arrogant. I was being narcissistic and didn’t consider how you feel.

Kageyama: I’m not good with words, but please know that I’m truly sorry and if I could, I would change my behavior back then. I don’t expect you guys to forgive me, I just want you guys to hear my apology.

Kunimi: sure, I forgive you

Kageyama: what

Kindaichi: It’s not the best apology in the world, but just you apologizing and realizing your mistakes is good enough for me.

Kageyama: I

Kageyama: wow

Kageyama: Thank you

Kunimi: yw

Hinata: KUNIMI, KINDAICHI

Kunimi: uh what

Kindaichi: ???

Hinata: Tsutsujigaoka Park NOW

Kunimi: No, why

Hinata: YOU MADE KAGEYAMA CRY >:(

Tsukishima: Wow

Sugawara: >:O

Hinata: SO SQUARE UP

Oikawa: Dang chibi-chan

Kageyama: Hinata, please don’t fight them youre too short

Hinata: But they made you cry

Kageyama: It’s alright

Kageyama: But I thought I was home alone

Hinata: Im at your window

Kageyama: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

Hinata: OKAY NOW OPEN THE WINDOW BEFORE I FALL

Yamaguchi: You don’t mean-

Tsukishima: did that shorty climb up to the second floor window

Watari: Excuse me

Asahi: wait what if he injures himself

Daichi: …

Daichi: Kageyama please tell me Hinata is okay

Daichi: …

Daichi: Kageyama

Tanaka: oh shit they’re dead-

Bokuto: WHAT THEY’RE DEAD

Daichi: No, we don’t know that

Sugawara: It’s the second floor they'll be fine

Sugawara: Maybe not Hinata tho

Sugawara: he’s too miniature

Tsukishima: pfft- miniature

Matsukawa: If you think hard enough, Kunimi and Kindaichi might have committed manslaughter

Kuroo: I see what you mean

Kunimi: great

Hinata: GUYS GUYS

Yachi: Omg you’re alive

Nishinoya: SHOUYOU WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

Bokuto: YOU’RE ALIVE

Hinata: well, both me and Kageyama fell out of the window

Kenma: Are you guys hurt?

Inuoka: You okay?!?

Hinata: We’re alright, not hurt at all

Hinata: But we’re locked outside tho

Hinata: brb I’m going to try to get in the window again

Daichi: Hinata NO

Kiyoko: Hinata at least have Kageyama help you

Kunimi: I see what you mean by entertainment, but this chat would make me concerned

Oikawa: ugh Tobio-chan just had to steal the spotlight again 🙄

Iwaizumi: Oh shush

Hinata: I’m back!

Lev: Were you able to get inside?!

Hinata: No, I was able to get in halfway, and grab yamayama’s phone 

Hinata: And then I fell back down

Kageyama: My parents won't be home until 10 o'clock

Kageyama: What do we do

Tsukishima: Have you tried the back door

Kageyama: omg I forgot I had that

Tsukishima: You simpleton idiots

Kai: How did you forget you had a back door

Kageyama: idk, but the door is also locked

Hinata: We’re gonna try to go up the window again, wish us luck!

Kenma: Good luck

Sugawara: Dont get hurt!

Oikawa: Get injured Tobio-chan!

Iwaizumi: You’re such a jerk

Oikawa: uh huh

Konoha: how did this go from aboa johsai joining the chat to hinata and kageyama falling out of a window and being locked out of the house

Shibayama: I dont know but the fast pacing is hurting my brain

Hinata: I got in!

Bokuto: WOO I knew my pupil could do it!

Kageyama: can you unlock the door now?

Hinata: yeah

Oikawa: so let’s turn away from that and focus on the best team in the world, Aboa Johsai~

Kuroo: Uh no, Nekoma is the best team

Daichi: You’re mistaken, Karasuno is the best team

Bokuto: Nuh uh! It’s Fukurodani!!

Oikawa: Does your coach let you strut into a practice match with hot pink sunglasses?

Oikawa: No? I thought so.

Daichi: Does your coach work in a convenience store and let you have free food sometimes?

Kuroo: Ha, key word “sometimes”

Daichi: Look I feel bad for not paying okay

Bokuto: Well does your school let you wear matching clothes with Akaashi?

Daichi: What?

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, we wear school uniforms

Kuroo: HAHAHJAFJHFA

Oikawa: Pfft Bo-chan you’re such an airhead!

Bokuto: (・-・)

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, it’s alright, people make mistakes

Bokuto: Oh, okay!

Kuroo: Well does your school let you travel all over Japan for practice matches?

Sugawara: Oh sorry our school’s cheap as hell

Oikawa: HA

Hanamaki: Does your school let you run around campus with a pride flag?

Matsukawa: WHILE screaming “I’M GAY” at the top of your lungs?

Daichi: what

Yamamoto: Now I want to hear the story of that!

Hanamaki: Basically we came out to the whole school like that

Kunimi: God I wanted to kill you guys

Matsukawa: Then we made out

Tsukishima: Ew we did not need to know that

Iwaizumi: They were also blasting Born This Way by Lady Gaga

Oikawa: Oh I was so proud

Kai: Now that’s one way to come out

Nishinoya: God that sounds fun

Daichi: dont do it we’re on thin ice with the vice principal

Kuroo: Imagine having a bad relationship with the schools vice principal, can’t relate

Bokuto: (・-・)

Konoha: Our vice principal hates the team

Komi: Yeah because someone thought it was a good idea to pull down the sprinkler lever

Kiyoko: Oh, I remember Yukie telling me that

Yachi: How about we add her and Kaori?

_**Kiyoko added Yukie and Kaori**_

Yukie: Hmm?

Kaori: Is this the group chat you guys talk about?

Bokuto: OH! DOES YOUR SCHOOL HAVE THESE BEAUTIFUL MAGNIFICENT AMAZING MANAGERS?!?

Yukie: What’s this?

Yachi: They’re comparing which school or team is better

Daichi: OFC WE DO

Sugawara: HAVE YOU SEEN KIYOKO?!?!

Tanaka: SHE’S A GODDESS

Hinata: AND THEN YACHI

Nishinoya: SHE’S AN ANGEL FROM THE HEAVENS 

Tsukishima: Without them the team would be a mess

Yamaguchi: I second that

Yamamoto: I wish we had managers…

Kenma: If we did they would be creeped out by you

Yamamoto: Kenma!

Oikawa: Okay but does your principal let you wear rainbow fur coats?

Kageyama: Do you guys see what I mean about Aboa Johsai being the gayest team

Sugawara: Yeah, bUT WE CAN BE GAYER

Sugawara: DAICHI, HINATA, KAGEYAMA, YAMAGUCHI, AND TSUKISHIMA BUY ALL THE LGBTQ+ FLAGS YOU CAN FIND AND HANG IT IN THE GYM

Hinata: Aye aye!

Yamaguchi: Yes sirrr

Yamaguchi: Come on tsuki lets go!

Tsukishima: k

Daichi: GUYS NO

Oikawa: HANAMAKI, MATSUKAWA HOP IN THE CAR WE NEED TO OUT GAY THEM

Hanamaki: How’d you know I was at Matsun’s place

Hanamaki: you know what nvm

Bokuto: AKAASHI!! Can we buy flags as well? I wanna support the lgbtq+ community!

Akaashi: Sure

Bokuto: YAYYY

Kuroo: NEKOMA LET’S GO DO TEAM BUILDING!

Lev: sure!

Kai: alright

Kenma: This is gonna be a disaster

Kunimi: I agree

Tsukishima: I agree with you guys 

Kunimi: wanna be friends?

Kenma: sure

Tsukishima: k

_**3:01 PM**_

Sugawara: SHIT

Ennoshita: what happened

Sugawara: me, daichi, hinata, kageyama, yamaguchi, and tsukishima got banned from the only store that sold lgbtq+ flags

Tsukishima: We can set foot in the store after a month

Oikawa: HA I get my flags from a dealer

Hanamaki: Oh quiet, you’re not special, you also got us banned

Iwaizumi: lmao

Kuroo: well lucky for nekoma, we have more than one store in Tokyo

Bokuto: HEY DONT FORGET THAT FUKURODANI IS ALSO IN TOKYO!

Oikawa: lucky son of a bitches

Kunimi: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit all over the place.  
> Hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	11. discord kitten seduces chemistry nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to make. Also, I think I might have exaggerated some of the character's personality and characteristics.

_**12:13 AM** _

Kenma: Kuro I made a mistake

Kenma: I may or may not have just agreed to meet up with one of the guys who gives me money and games

Kenma: What do I fucking do

Kenma: He thinks I’m a girl

Kenma: But I have a dick

Hinata: Kenma-

Kenma: SHOUYOU??

Kuroo: BAHAHAHA

Kenma: Omg no I did not just do that

Kunimi: oof

Yaku: wtf kenma you have a sugar daddy

Kenma: Look if i can get free games and money from being a discord kitten, sign me up

Akaashi: Kenma what-

Kinoshita: Get that bread, get that head, then leave, peace out ✌

Oikawa: Are you going to end up fucking them-

Kenma: EW NO I JUST WANT THE MONEY, NOT THE DISGUSTING SEXUAL INTERCOURSE

Shibayama: Kenma-san really said asexual✨

Konoha: pLEASE ITS MIDNIGHT LET ME SLEEP

Inuoka: stfu let me watch the chaos

Sugawara: Okay, but kenma when are you meeting him??

Kenma: I’m meeting him tomorrow, and were meeting at Osaka-

Kuroo: UH WHAT 

Yamamoto: THAT FAR

Kenma: I ain’t exposing where I live

Tsukishima: Why Osaka

Kenma: I told him quote on quote “Let’s meet at Osaka! I’ve always wanted to go see a big city Heheh!” end qoute

Kuroo: BAHAHAHAHA

Kai: I don’t see how that is funny

Kuroo: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

Kuroo: Kenma makes his voice all high pitch and girly when he talks to his sugar daddies!

Lev: He has more than one-

Akaashi: I’m really concerned for you Kenma

Hinata: Is this where all your money comes from?!?

Kenma: ...yes

Hanamaki: well my to rob list just extended by one

Kenma: Okay but what the fuck do i do

Kenma: IM A GUY NOT A GIRL

Kiyoko: wear makeup

Yachi: dresses?

Kenma: no no no no no, I dont want to look feminine at all

Inuoka: how you gonna get rich then???

Kenma: I think I might have to give this guy up and just tell him the truth

Kuroo: What you gonna say?

Kenma: “I’m sorry but I don’t think we should meet”

Matsukawa: you still haven’t told him you’re a male

Kenma: shHHhhhH

Kenma: im talkin to him rn

Kuroo: kk

Nishinoya: he got his sugar daddy on speed dial-

Yaku: Kenma we’re gonna have to talk later

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY WHAT DID I MISS?

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, I think it’s best if you go back to sleep

Bokuto: but i cant go to sleep :(

Akaashi: ...okay then

Oikawa: what’s taking him so long

Iwaizumi: why tf is my phone ringing with so many notifs

Hanamaki: Kenma’s a discord kitten

Iwaizumi: ...what

Bokuto: OH

Kuroo: HOLY SHIT

Fukunaga: something wrong?

Kuroo: I THINK I HEAR KENMA SCREECHING FROM HIS HOUSE

Yamaguchi: what

Kenma: OMFG FML

Tanaka: Uh, how it go

Kenma: so basically he said, “How come?”

Kenma: Then “Oh um, you s-see,” then in my regular voice i said, “I-I hAVE A PENIS”

Kenma: I was going to end the call until he said, “Oh even better”

Kenma: I ended the call then blocked him

Oikawa: UH WHAT

Tsukishima: I want to go jump off a cliff

Ennoshita: um

Matsukawa: woah there

Sugawara: OMG KENMA

Inuoka: oh shi-

Nishinoya: YO YOU OKAY

Kenma: nO i’m TRuaMaTIzeD

Kenma: But i need to go back on to discord to get more money so bye

Hanamaki: wooo go kenma

Kunimi: get the money ig

Yaku: KENMA

Akaashi: oh my god, kenma no

Oikawa: I don’t know how to feel about that 

Sugawara: I probably shouldn’t be doing this but, WOOO GO KENMA

Daichi: omfg sUGA

Kuroo: Uh

Kuroo: I’ll go stop kenma

Daichi: yes please

_**12:52 AM** _

Kuroo: HELP ME

Yamamoto: were you not able to stop kenma?

Kuroo: YES 

Bokuto: Kuroo! Bro! What happened

Kuroo: So I walked in on him talking to one of his other sugar daddies

Lev: how many does he have?!

Kuroo: many

Iwaizumi: jesus-

Kenma: I can still see your messages

Kenma: Now get out of the bathroom

Kuroo: no no no no no pls forgive me

Yaku: Sooo what did he do to make him beg you to stop?

Kenma: I lost another sugar daddy due to kuro saying my name

Kenma: they thought kuro was my boyfriend

Kinoshita: Is he not?

Kenma: lmfao not yet

Kuroo: HUH

Kenma: prepare yourself kuro~

Tsukishima: I am VERY uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today

Kenma: anyway

Kenma: I lost my chance to get THREE games, 64,000 yen to “buy” a gaming pc tower and 10,535 yen to “buy” a new mouse and keyboard, because of kuro

Hinata: ALL YOUR MONEY IS FROM THIS

Hanamaki: Okay now that’s a lot

Iwaizumi: please tell me I’m not the only person wondering how tf these people have so much money

Narita: Don’t worry I’m wondering that too

Akaashi: I am so concerned for you right now

Daichi: jesus christ

Kuroo: KENMA PLS IM SORRY

Kenma: I’ll forgive you if you give me all of the things I mention earlier

Kuroo: THATS LIKE ALL MY SAVINGS

Kenma: EITHER YOU GIVE ME THE MONEY AND GAMES OR YOU’LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN

Kenma: COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM KUROO

Akaashi: Kenma calm down, I know Kuroo-san can be a pain in the ass, but still

Bokuto: pLEASE DONT KILL MY BRO

Hinata: Kenma don’t kill him!

Yaku: kill him

Kai: omg yaku-

Tsukishima: ngl I laughed at that

Kenma: you know what

Kuroo: ...what..?

Kuroo: …

Kuroo: noOOOOOOOO

Kenma: YESSSS

Ennoshita: what in the world is happening

Kenma: I’m seducing him

Kunimi: what

Oikawa: How??

Kuroo: HE PLAYED THE ELEMENTS OF PERIODIC TABLE SONG AND HES SINGING THE LYRICS 

Daichi: ...you’re being seduced by that

Kuroo: YES

Tsukishima: god this is stupid

Matsukawa: OH

Matsukawa: The one that goes “There’s hydrogen and helium, then lithium, beryllium. Boron, carbon everywhere. Nitrogen all through the air, with oxygen so you can breathe, and fluorine for your pretty teeth. Neon to light up the signs, sodium for salty times.”?

Konoha: did you just recite that-

Kunimi: this is why i don’t like being associated with you guys

Kuroo: OMG PLEASE DONT PUT IT IN THE CHAT

Bokuto: MAGNESIUM

Kuroo: BRO STOPPPP

Kyoutani: how does one get turned on by a song about chemistry

Yamamoto: idk

Nishinoya: ask kuroo, he’ll have an answer probably

Kenma: Kuro, come out

Kuroo: NO YOU CAN TRY ALL YOU WANT BUT IT WILL NOT WORK

Kenma: welp guess i’ll just eat some mackerel by myself

Kuroo: …

Kuroo: you didn’t make mackerel for me… right

Kenma: Oh I made grilled salted mackerel pike alright

Lev: Isn’t that kuroo-san’s favorite food

Tanaka: Dang he pulled out the big guns

Nishinoya: imagine having someone giving you your favorite food

Ennoshita: food = love

Yamamoto: I’m more surprised about the fact that kenma cooked

Kuroo: I’m still not going out!

Kenma: well then

Kenma: I guess I have no choice

Kuroo: UH

Kuroo: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO

Bokuto: DONT KILL MY BRO PLS

Hinata: nO DONT GET BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS

Yachi: Literally or metaphorically???

Kenma: no murdering someone would take too much work

Lev: didn’t you say that you would run me over with a car

Kenma: ...unless you had things to make murdering people easier

Yaku: LMAO

Lev: I’m not sure how to feel about this

Kunimi: fear is what you should be feeling

Kenma: Kuroo Tetsurou

Kinoshita: WOAH THE FULL NAME

Nishinoya: WHATS HE GONNA DOOOO

Kuroo: KENMA PLS LET ME LIVE, I’LL DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN GIVING YOU THE GAMES AND MONEY

Kenma: If you step out right now,

Hanamaki: He’ll bash your head with a bat

Matsukawa: lol sangwoo’d him

Yachi: pfft

Akaashi: Please stop texting, I want to see what happens next

Kenma: …

Kenma: ...you get to be my boyfriend if you step out of the bathroom right now…

Oikawa: A CONFESSION?!?!

Sugawara: I think we missed some steps here 😀

Kindaichi: You THINK

Akaashi: How did this go from kenma being a discord kitten to him confessing to kuroo

Ennoshita: Please-

Ennoshita: kenma was about to murder kuroo

Yukie: this is not how love works

Tsukishima: yeah, no shit

Kuroo: Is this just a trick for me to go outside

Kenma: No I’m being serious

Kuroo: …

_**1:43 AM** _

Bokuto: Kuroo bro?

Tsukishima: If you text bro one more time, I’ll kill you the next time I see you

Akaashi: Oh?

Konoha: I wouldn’t do that if I were you

Kaori: ^^

Komi: ^^

Yukie: ^^

Tsukishima: Fine i guess

Bokuto: kUROO ISNT ANSWERING ANYMORE HE MUST BE DEAD

Hinata: HE CANT BE DEAD

Daichi: Guys stop, please

Hinata: KENMA! IF YOU KILLED KUROO-SAN, I WONT TALK TO YOU ANYMORE

Kageyama: oh please, you wouldn’t be able to last a day without talking to him

Hinata: SHUSH BAKAYAMA

Kagayama: HEY

Daichi: Will you guys please stop for the love of fucking god!

Asahi: oop

Hinata: sorry daichi-san

Kageyama: sorry daichi-san

Daichi: THANK YOU

Kuroo: DONT WORRY I’M STILL ALIVE AND WELL WITH MY BOYFRIEND

Yaku: Oh congrats..?

Kai: Congratulations

Yahaba: So if I go and threaten someone, and ask them to be my significant other

Yahaba: I end up being loved..?

Oikawa: Ooh no, honey, that’s not how it works

Iwaizumi: honey??

Kenma: well here we are, I now have a boyfriend

Kenma: Who better gifts me three games and 74,535 yen

Kuroo: I got it…

Kunimi: that confession was so extra tho

Tsukishima: you really had to do attempted murder for it?

Kunimi: so extra and for whaat

Hanamaki: your guys’ friendship is so

Kunimi: so what

Matsukawa: it can’t be put into words

Kenma: extra

Kenma: our friendship is so extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about gaming equipment and Japanese money systems, so don't mind that-  
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	12. IWA-CHAN'S MISSING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain went brrrr while writing this

_**2:14 PM** _

Oikawa: HAS ANYONE SEEN MY IWA-CHAN

Kindaichi: No

Matsukawa: Naaaah

Kunimi: nope

Watari: no

Yabaha: no why?

Oikawa: Iwa-chan was supposed to meet me at the park! But he’s 46 minutes late!

Kyoutani: are you sure he didn’t ditch you

Oikawa: IWA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DITCH ME

Oikawa: Iwa-chan may say that I’m a shitty person, but I know that he deeply cares for me

Hanamaki: k

Kageyama: I actually saw him at the park when I was out jogging

Oikawa: TOBIO-CHAN YOU SAW HIM

Hinata: WHAT YOU WENT JOGGING WITHOUT ME?!?!

Kenma: shouyou, not now

Oikawa: WHEN WHERE WHAT HOW WHO

Kageyama: I saw him at around 1 PM, we talked for a bit then I continued jogging

Oikawa: SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HIM

Tsukishima: how did you come up with that outcome

Oikawa: Well then glasses-kun, Iwa-chan always comes to our meeting spot early. If he ends up not coming he would always text me beforehand.

Oikawa: So in conclusion, he was kidnapped

Tsukishima: ew don’t call me glasses-kun

Bokuto: Wowwww you’re like a detective

Oikawa: thank you Bo-kun!

Akaashi: I guess that makes a bit of sense?

Oikawa: UGH BUT NOW I HAVE TO FIND HIM

Hinata: Don’t you want to find him?

Oikawa: I do want to find him! I just don’t know where to start

Kuroo: where exactly in the park did you see iwaizumi kageyama??

Kageyama: He was by the water fountain when I saw him, I think he kept walking once I left

Oikawa: OFF TO THE WATER FOUNTAIN I GO

Hanamaki: So

Hanamaki: Aren’t you gonna say it

Oikawa: say what

Hanamaki: oh you know, thank kageyama for the info

Oikawa: WHAT NO! 

Oikawa: I’M NEVER THANKING TOBIO-CHAN EVER!

Kageyama: I’m hurt and offended

Kageyama: and hurt

Hinata: WHERE TF ARE YOU OIKAWA

Hinata: WE’LL FIGHT LIKE OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT

Oikawa: Later chibi-chan, I need to find my Iwa-chan

Hinata: NO 

Hinata: STOP BEING A COWARD YOU BITCH

Yachi: HINATA!!

Kenma: woah there shouyou

Sugawara: wooo beat his ass

Daichi: DONT FIGHT ANYONE

Kuroo: YOU GO CHIBI-CHAN

Bokuto: GO MY STUDENT!

Oikawa: OMG LATER I NEED TO FIND IWA-CHAN

Tsukishima: wow he didn’t even say he didn’t want to fight

Hanamaki: My bets on Hinata

Matsukawa: ^^

Kyoutani: ^^

Kenma: ^^

Kunimi: ^^

Tsukishima: ^^

Nishinoya: ^^

Tanaka: ^^

Yaku: ^^

Sugawara: ^^

Kuroo: ^^

Bokuto: ^^

Kiyoko: ^^

Daichi: I do not condone violence

Akaashi: I agree with daichi-san

Asahi: Dont fight please!

Oikawa: WTF WHY DID YOU GUYS SAY CHIBI-CHAN WOULD WIN?!

Tsukishima: cause it would be funny if you lost by a child

Hinata: I’m 16!

Tsukishima: Oh really?

Tsukishima: Then act like it

Oikawa: While you guys were placing your bets on chibi-chan, I found footprints that belong to Iwa-chan!

Hanamaki: how do you even know if it belongs to iwaizumi

Oikawa: It matches his shoe size

Tsukishima: imagine it isn’t iwaizumi’s footprints

Oikawa: No, it's his footprints, i’m sure of it!

Kunimi: Okay then weirdo

Kageyama: So where do the footprints lead to?

Oikawa: I’m just getting there Tobio-chan!

Hinata: :)

Oikawa: UGH

Oikawa: ANYWAY It ended right when the concrete road shows up

Konoha: So a dead end

Kuroo: that sucks, and I thought you had something

Oikawa: actually, there was a second pair of footprints. Iwa-chan stopped to, I guess, talk with this person. Then the footprints started to show up side to side.

Tsukishima: what if the second set of footprints belong to kageyama

Oikawa: Sadly or fortunately, the second pair of footprints showed up around 7 meters after the fountain

Oikawa: so it isn’t Tobio-chan

Kyoutani: so now what 

Oikawa: well that means he wasn’t forced to go somewhere, there weren’t any signs of struggle

Sugawara: sheesh what are you a detective

Hanamaki: the amount of true-crime series I’ve seen him watch is astronomical

Kindaichi: sometimes he puts on a true-crime podcast on speakers during practice

Narita: what does he blast besides true-crime podcasts?

Yahaba: any song by MARINA

Shibayama: nice music taste

Oikawa: Thank you!

Oikawa: Anyways

Oikawa: I connected the dots

Kunimi: You didn’t connect shit

Oikawa: I CONNECTED THE DOTS

Oikawa: It was shiratoizawa! tHOSE FUCKERS

Hinata: I know you’re on bad terms with ushijima, but did he really?

Oikawa: On the road, there was a trail of MILKBREAD leading to sHIRATOIZAWA!

Hanamaki: lmao

Matsukawa: yOU sHOulD’vE cOMe To ShIRatoIzAwa

Kenma: pfft

Oikawa: WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Kuroo: Oikaa-kun you okay!?!?!

Bokuto: Oikawa?!?!

Oikawa: SOMEONE SAVE ME THEY ALMOST PUT ME IN A BAG

Daichi: wHAT

Tsukishima: holy shit

_**Iwaizumi added Ushijima, Semi, Ohira, Tendou, Goshiki, and Shirabu** _

Oikawa: NO NOT THAT BASTARD USHIJIMA

Hanamaki: BAHAHA

Ushijima: I didn’t expect you to figure out the plan so quickly.

Tendou: We should’ve stalked oikawa more~

Oikawa: WHAT

Akaashi: what

Daichi: wth 

Yamaguchi: I feel like I’m doing something illegal just reading this

Ennoshita: I just wanted to play volleyball, not witness a kidnapping through text

Semi: Can we just go through with plan c now

Ushijima: Yes.

Oikawa: YOU GUYS HAVE MORE THAN ONE PLAN?!?

Konoha: What happened to plan a and b-

Ushijima: Yes, now can you please run back to shiratoizawa?

Oikawa: NO NO NO NO NO

Oikawa: I JUST WANT MY IWA-CHANNNNN

Ohira: we have him

Oikawa: BASTARDS ALL OF YOU, YOU PEOPLE FROM SHRIATOIZAWA ARE SATANS SPAWN!!

Shirabu: oh, i am so hurt. how can i ever recover from this.

Kunimi: haha mood

Kenma: pfft

Goshiki: Well moving on to plan d?

Ushijima: Yes.

Tendou: LETS HAVE SOME FUN BOISSSS

Oikawa: WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kageyama: Oikawa-san I see you!

Oikawa: i cant believe im saying this but

Oikawa: TOBIO-CHAN HELP MEEEE

Watari: Well this is certainly new

Kyoutani: he became desperate

Yahaba: I’ll go help you Oikawa senpai!

Oikawa: Oh then forget tobio-chan

Oikawa: YAHABA SAVE MEEE

Kageyama: what…

Tsukishima: BAHAHA YOU JUST GOT IGNORED

Hinata: OIKAWA YOU STILL WANT TO GO HUH

Oikawa: OMFG STOP DISTRACTING ME FFS

Oikawa: SHISTGHs

Oikawa: AJKDHajsdhJSDHJSDhkaef

Oikawa: helkpjpdjsSJK

Kunimi: Did they finally get him?

Yahaba: oh yeah they did, I got there a second late

Sugawara: Please tell me you got pictures

Tsukishima: or a video

Shirabu: oh I got one

Tsukishima: Oh i’m going to need that

Tsukishima: btw do you wanna join me, kenma, and kunimi’s friend group

Shirabu: k

Kunimi: oh i like him already

Kenma: ^^

Oikawa: HELP

Kiyoko: oop, i forgot about him for a sec

Oikawa: fortheloveofgodsomeonehelpme

Shirabu: Someone take his phone away

Goshiki: on it!

Oikawa: NNOpoiOIPo

Akaashi: I am genuinely concerned

Akaashi: Ushijima, why do you want Oikawa to go to Shiratoizawa so badly, to the point you would go and kidnap him?

Ushijima: The reason why I want Oikawa to go to Shiratoizawa

Ushijima: …

Ushijima: Well you see

Ushijima: …

Ushijima: I’ll tell you what

Kenma: This is off to a good start

Ushijima: I think that Oikawa could show more of his expertise on setting at Shiratoizawa. Where he could show off more of his potential without his teammates weighing him down.

Hanamaki: yo wtf we gave him to you guys and yet you insult us

Goshiki: EWHATH

Goshiki: SORRY! That was Oikawa

Kuroo: Uh, Aboa Johsai, I think you need to explain things

Kindaichi: that was all Iwaizumi’s idea

Watari: Basically he decided that Oikawa can stay at shiratoizawa for the weekend

Lev: you guys just gave him away like that

Matsukawa: pretty much

Kenma: ✍give lev✍away✍to✍shiratoizawa✍

Lev: KENMA-SAN!!

Shirabu: wtf why is Oikawa gone

Semi: he escaped?!

Shirabu: GOSHIKI

Goshiki: I’M SORRY OKAY HE TOLD ME MY BANGS LOOKED UGLY AND I JUST YEAH

Oikawa: YOUR BANGS WILL AND WILL FOREVER BE UGLY AF

Daichi: SO 

Daichi: Everybody at Shiratoizawa STOP trying to kidnap Oikawa please!

Tendou: Ugh

Oikawa: IWAIZUMI HAJIME

Tanaka: oop no “iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi: uh yes..?

Oikawa: I’M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa escaped, woooo. I literally had a buzzfeed unsolved brain rot while making this-  
> 
> 
> A little heads up, I might not post another chapter for a while due to writer's block and school (I'm the vice-president and social media manager of my school's art club! (´∀｀)♡ ). I just wanted you guys to know, even though I don't really have a lot lot of people who like this fan fic, but still, a little heads up is always nice.
> 
> N E WAYS Hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
>  \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	13. YACHI PROTECTION SQUAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that I might not post as often mainly due to writer's block, bUT, I was able to get many ideas for future chapters by just writing things in a separate google doc. It helped a lot.
> 
> But quick warning! Mentions of violence and stalking behavior will be in this chapter. Read at your own risk!

_**Private Message  
Tanaka and Yachi** _

_****_

_****_

_**6:36 PM** _

Yachi: UM HI TANAKA SENPAI

Tanaka: Oh heya yachi!

Yachi: HELP ME PLEASE???

Tanaka: WHO DO I NEED TO FIGHT

Yachi: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

Yachi: I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU IF YOU CAN WALK ME TO MY HOUSE

Tanaka: Oh sure where are you?

Yachi: IM AT THE AEON SENDAI STORE

Yachi: EEEEP HURRY

Tanaka: OKAY OKAY

Tanaka: I’m coming!

Tanaka: Is there something wrong?!

Yachi: I THINK IM BEING FOLLOWED

Tanaka: WHAT

Tanaka: PLEASE TELL ME YOURE IN THE STORE

Yachi: I am!

Yachi: There’s just this really tall white hair man following me!

Tanaka: I’ll be there in 6 minutes!

Yachi: OKAY PLEASE HURRY

_**WE LOVE BAAAAALLS** _

_****_

_****_

_**6:59 PM** _

Tanaka: Someone send dudes!

Narita: Don’t you mean nudes

Tanaka: No I’m about to fight someone and I need some backup!

Yamamoto: I would help you, but i’m in tokyo

Tanaka: For our city boys

Tanaka: and girls

Tanaka: You don’t need to come

Tanaka: Cause I need some quick backup

Daichi: DONT YOU DARE GET IN A FIGHT!

Asahi: Yeah! Please don’t!

Tanaka: IM GOING TO END UP FIGHTING SOMEONE AND IT WOULDNT MATTER ONCE IM IN JAIL 

Nishinoya: Bro send the location!

Tanaka: The Family Market near Tsutsujigaoka Park!

Daichi: STOP DONT YOU DARE GO NISHINOYA

Daichi: AND YOU BETTER NOT GET ARRESTED

Kenma: ^^^ Trust me, being in jail is no fun

Lev: YOUVE BEEN IN JAIL?!?

Hinata: KENMA?!

Kindaichi: 😃❗❓

Kenma: Yeah once in monopoly

Shirabu: lmao

Tendou: but kenma’s right being in jail is no fun!

Ohira: do you mean literally or in monopoly..?

Tendou: what do you think :)

Yachi: OKAY BUT CAN YALL HELP US OR NOT

Yamaguchi: wait

Yamaguchi: YOURE WITH TANAKA-SAN?!

Yachi: YEA BECAUSE I MIGHT GET KIDNAPPPED

Yamaguchi: WHAT

Tanaka: There’s no way you’re getting kidnapped if im here to protect you!

Yachi: DEAR LORD SAVE ME IM TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEE

Yamaguchi: OMG NO YACHI

Yamaguchi: IM COMING JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES!

Hinata: IM COMING TOOO

Akaashi: Please be careful!

Kaori: You guys better protect yacchan!!

Kiyoko: Im coming and no ones stopping me

Ennoshita: I’ll go get the runaway car

Sugawara: I’ll go get the shovels

Tsukishima: I’ll go get the trash bags

Kageyama: I’ll go get the gloves

Asahi: I’ll go get the masks and hoodies

Yahaba: um

Watari: 👁👄👁💧

Kinoshita: Do I need to go get the bleach?

Daichi: yup

Ushijima: Does Karasuno always know what to do when they need to murder someone?

Kinoshita: yeah

Narita: Yup

Narita: also yachi

Narita: Do you want me to get you anything to calm you down?

Yachi: I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!

Yachi: but get me a brioche bread, cream cheese cake, and a caramel milk tea from 85c bakery please!

Semi: that personality switch tho

Yukie: yacchan said bi polar✨✨✨

Kaori: lmao

Hinata: N e gays

Inouka: pfft-

Hinata: YACHI PROTECTION SQUAD

Hinata: ASSEMBLE

Daichi: Tsukishima, what’s the description of the target?

Tsukishima: The man looks like he’s around the same height as me, but he is definitely heavier than me

Daichi: attire?

Tsukishima: he’s wearing jeans and a gray jacket, the hood is over his head but i think i can see his white hair. He’s also wearing a mask, and his hands are in his pocket

Daichi: Suga?

Sugawara: I think i can hit his head, but it’s highly unlikely

Daichi: damn it

Daichi: Noya?

Nishinoya: I’m with yacchan and ryu rn, the man is staring daggers at us

Daichi: Narita?

Narita: I just ordered the food for yachi

Daichi: good

Daichi: Noya and Tanaka, protect Yachi and get her at least 5 meters away from the man

Daichi: Kiyoko go and comfort Yachi

Daichi: And for the rest of you

Daichi: Code blue

Yamaguchi: YES SIR

Hinata: Yes sir!

Kinoshita: got it!

Sugawara: Alright!!

Tsukishima: K

Kageyama: got it

Asahi: Got it!

Ennoshita: got it captain

Kuroo: what did i just see

Yaku: Is this normal for karasuno?!?!

Komi: what does code blue mean?!?

Kyoutani: yeah, remind me not to mess with karasuno

Fukunaga: we should have a system like that captain

Kuroo: …

Kuroo: maybe

Bokuto: AKAASHI?

Akaashi: no

Shibayama: wooo go karasuno!

Kindaichi: go beat that creep’s ass!

Yukie: You can do it!

Kaori: do it for our yacchan!

Tendou: I wanna join what karasuno is doing!

Goshiki: Tendou senpai, i dont think that’s a good idea…

Nishinoya: Oh you can join, but it might be too late since i think the fight is over

_**Hinata added Aone to the group chat** _

Hinata: YOU GUYS IT WAS AONE THIS WHOLE TIME!

Inouka: oh

Oikawa: who

Aone: Hello, I’m Aone Takanobou and I play middle blocker in Date Tech High

Oikawa: OOOH 

Oikawa: You’re the team that we beat that one time!

Hanamaki: lmfao oikawa

Oikawa: Opp sorry I just wanted to say that, don’t take it to heart.

Kuroo: omg oikaa-kun

Iwaizumi: DONT SAY THAT!

Aone: 😀

Komi: So

Komi: why were you following yachi

Konoha: yeah why?

Aone: I was following her because I noticed there was an older man stalking her 

Aone: He was staking her ever since she went into the store, and I saw him taking pictures of her. 

Aone: so I was just trying to protect her…

Kaori: Aww how sweet

Yukie: yeah it’s sweet

Yukie: but it would’ve been nice if you told her instead of following her as well

Kiyoko: You caused her some more stress and panic instead

Aone: I’m sorry, I can’t really approach people without scaring them away…

Yachi: well I’ll forgive you!

Yachi: BUT DONT YOU DARE FOLLOW ME LIKE THAT AGAIN

Yachi: I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!

Yachi: I ALREADY HAD MY FUNERAL AND WILL PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD

Aone: again, I’m sorry

Daichi: Okay now that this is all cleared up

Daichi: Where’s that older man who you said was following our Yacchan? 😁

Aone: ...Around the corner where we just turned i think…

Daichi: Description of said man?

Aone: ...He looked like he was about as tall as you Daichi-san, but he probably weighs a bit less

Daichi: got it

Daichi: Karasuno, code green

Daichi: And Aone, stay with Yachi

Aone: ...okay…?

Nishinoya: But if you hurt Yachi we will not hesitate to shank you

Daichi: NO SHANKING

Nishinoya: aww

Daichi: but cmon lets go

Aone: …

Bokuto: I don’t what to feel after witnessing that

Kuroo: I can’t choose between fear, proud, admiration, or fear

Yachi: Aone-san, wanna eat some cheesecake with me?

Aone: Sure

Ushijima: Can we all agree that we didn’t see the texts that told us Karasuno murdered someone?

Akaashi: sure, let’s keep it that way

Oikawa: This will be the only time i’m agreeing with ushiwaka

Ushijima: What if we extend that agreement to you coming over to shiratoizawa?

Oikawa: OH MY FUCKING GOD 

Oikawa: NO!

Tendou: it was a good attempt

Tendou: we’ll get him next time

_**Yachi sent a photo** _

Kunimi: omg are they really stomping on him

Yachi: Yup

Aone: can confirm

_**Yachi sent a video**  
(the video is only 26 seconds long but in the span of 26 seconds Tanaka headbutted the guy, then the rest of Karasuno started stomping on the man, the video ends with Tsukishima slamming an abandoned guitar over the guy’s body)_

Kuroo: I’m now t e r r i f i e d of karasuno

Tendou: where did mr. vanilla find that guitar??

Kenma: woo go shoyou

Kunimi: beat that man’s ass

Shirabu: woo you go karasuno

Matsukawa: Your guys cheering sound so bland

Fukunagwa: You guys cant go in all caps?

Oikawa: come on Ken-chan, Shira-chan, and Kunimi-Chan! You gotta go like

Oikawa: WOOOOO

Oikawa: YOURE DOING AMAZING KARASUNO

Oikawa: cmon you guys cant do that?

Kenma: ugh fine

Kenma: GO SHOUYOU

Kenma: THAT MANS A CREEP THAT NEEDS TO BE PAYED A LESSON

Shirabu: CMON BEAT HIM UP MORE

Shirabu: BEAT HIM UP WITH A SHOVEL SOME MORE

Shirabu: IF THERE ISNT TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE YOU ARENT DOING IT CORRECTLY

Kunimi: IF HES BEGGING YOU TO STOP DONT

Kunimi: STOMP ON HIM LIKE THE ROACH THAT HE IS

Kindaichi: Now im scared of you three as well!

Semi: WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO VIOLENT SHIRABU

Tendou: I like this side of you shirabu!

Tendou: Stay like this forever!

_**Yachi sent a video**  
(The video is a few minutes long. Yachi is telling the boys the “encouragement” that Kenma, Shirabu, and Kunimi had typed out. The boys did what they’ve been told until Kiyoko came into view with a taser, the video gets cutoff from there.)_

Kaori: OMG IS THAT A TASER?!

Yukie: Oh! Kaori it’s the one we sent to Kiyoko!

Kaori: OMG Shes so sweet! I can’t believe kiyoko kept the matching taser we sent for her over the mail!

Akaashi: Pardon

Yamamoto: You sent what over mail-

Yukie: Wait, yacchan where’s the matching taser that we sent you?

Yachi: I accidentally left it at home hehe

Kai: You girls have matching tasers??

Kaori: Yup!

Iwaizumi: you can send tasers over mail-

_**Yachi sent a photo**  
(The photo was a selfie that had the Karasuno boys, Aone, and Yachi holding up peace signs, while Kiyoko is in the background pinning the man while tasing him)_

Ohira: Omg I cant with you guys

Oikawa: POP OFF QUEEN

Hanamaki: GO KIYOKO

Kuroo: TASE HIM

Yukie: OMG GO OFF SIS!!

Kaori: GO KIYOKO GO GO GO!

Ushijima: You got this queen

Bokuto: wOAH DID USHIJIMA JUST TEXTED THAT

Kuroo: omg wHERES USHIJIMA AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

Ushijima: I’m at my dorm at shiritoizawa, the beds are nice and comfortable, and we can definitely house an extra person like Oikawa.

Oikawa: WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO STOP

Bokuto: oh nvm that was ushi buddy

Kenma: WOOOO

Shirabu: pLEASE

Shirabu: TELL ME THERES TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE

Semi: HOW COME I DIDNT NOTICE HOW SADISTIC YOU ARE

Kiyoko: yuh ✨✨

Kunimi: YES 

Kunimi: HE SHED TEARS

Kenma: Tsukishima keep the man’s tears, we’ll need it for 

Kenma: uh

Kenma: ...reseach

Tsukishima: sure…?

Aone: well that was quite a show

Nishinoya: that was such a fun team bonding experience!

Kinoshita: we should do it again

Tendou: YO CAN I JOIN YOU GUYS WHEN YOU DO IT AGAIN??

Sugawara: sure!

Sugawara: The more the merrier :)

Kai: note to self, dont hurt anyone at karasuno unless you want to die

Inuoka: weeeeell

Inouka: i do kindaaaa wanna die

Ushijima: Do you want to get some therapy?

Inouka: It was a joke, I promise!

Yaku: It better be a joke

Yaku: If it was, it wasn’t a funny joke, but know that you have people to talk to k?

Inouka: awww thank you!

Ennoshita: You girls want a ride home?

Kiyoko: Why yes

Kiyoko: It’s getting late, lets drop you off at you house Yachi

Yachi: ah okay!

Asahi: Well let me join you guys as well!

Yachi: Sure! Bye you guys! Bye Aone, it was nice meeting you!

Aone: Bye 👋

Daichi: So…

Daichi: Not it

Sugawara: Not it

Tsukishima: Not it

Kinoshita: Not it

Narita: Not it

Yamaguchi: Not it!

Nishinoya: NOT IT

Tanaka: Not it

Kageyama: Not it

Hinata: Not it!

Hinata: DAMN IT

Daichi: last four deals with the body

Nishinoya: ugh fineee

Kageyama: WHAT

Kyoutani: Oh you did not just decide who hides the body by a ‘not it’ round

Sugawara: Oh yes we did

Tanaka: Hey where did the trash bags go?!?

Asahi: They’re actually in the van…

Hinata: DANG IT

Hinata: I guess just writing creep all over his face will do 😒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love overprotective karasuno, the man is unconscious, like kenma said in chapter 11 "no murdering someone would take to much work". Also a yachi and aone friendship...? I know that I just added some shiratoizawa bois in the last chapter, but I've been think about adding date tech in as well. Oh god, that means even more characters to keep track of...
> 
> Fun Fact: From chapter 1 to chapter 12, Daichi is the one who texted the most with 210 texts! Suga is second with 182 texts. Daichi Is stressed and is tired of all these volleyball bois.
> 
> Welp, hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	14. wedding bells go brrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY  
> added this chapter a bit late but oh wELL  
> warning, it will get angsty, but it'll be fluffy REAL QUICK also a lot of out of character thingz  
> i need sleep-

_**12:02 PM** _

_**Kenma removed Bokuto from the chat** _

Akaashi: Kenma

Akaashi: Why did you do that :)

Kenma: Stop being so hostile

Kenma: but

Kenma: MAN THE FUCK UP AND CONFESS TO BOKUTO FFS

Akaashi: What…

Kenma: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE

Kuroo: Kenma??

Tendou: ooooooh whats going on

Kenma: Look, the amount of times I heard Akaashi talk about bokuto is INSANE

Konoha: ooh

Konoha: Well think about his teammates

Komi: Akaashi literally made a groupchat just to talk about bokuto

Komi: My sleep schedule has been gone ever since

Yukie: “You guys, I just found out Bokuto-san sleeps with a smile on his face”

Yukie: “Isn’t that so precious???”

Yukie: “God I love him”

Kaori: go and confess you dummy

Akaashi: I cant!

Hinata: why is that?

Hinata: I know he loves you!

Kuroo: that horned owl bastard would literally say “I love you” to you out loud

Hanamaki: WHAT

Tendou: Omg and you have the AUDACITY to not confess?!?!

Yahaba: I am no expert about love, but he definitely loves you

Oikawa: Expert at love here! He’s definitely in love with you~

Sugawara: yup

Yamaguchi: in love~~

Yukie: he also gives you flowers

Akaashi: he also gave you and everyone on the team flowers

Yukie: BUT THAT WAS MONTHS AGO

Yukie: He gives you a flower EVERYDAY

Kaori: “AKAASHI! Here’s a flower! I saw it while I was walking to school, it reminded me of you since it was pretty!”

Yaku: cmon Akaashi, what so bad about telling him that you want to date?

Akaashi: EVERYTHING

Semi: Woah

Shirabu: would you mind to elaborate…?

Akaashi: LOOK

Akaashi: If i tell him i love him back, I’ll just end up weighing him down!

Akaashi: He’ll get distracted and I don’t want him to lose any potential in volleyball

Akaashi: He’s already a star volleyball player while I’m just some setter

Akaashi: I already know im not good enough for him by not doing the best sets i can

Akaashi: And it’s already impossible for me to be the best of the best

Akaashi: Like, Oikawa and Kageyama, you two have natural talent in being a setter

Akaashi: So just imagine how much more I would weigh him down if we’re in a relationship…

Akaashi: It would be impossible, and he wouldn’t be able to accomplish his dreams, all because of a burden thats me

Yukie: um

Kenma: akaashi :(

Konoha: sorry, we shouldn’t have pressured you to confess…

Akaashi: it’s alright i guess

Sugawara: why didn’t you say something sooner about this akaashi?

Kai: there’s people who are here for you

Akaashi: sorry...

Kaori: …

_**Kaori removed Akaashi from the chat** _

Komi: kaori wtf

_**Kaori added Bokuto to the chat** _

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY

Bokuto: why did you remove me from the chat (・-・)

Kaori: Sorry it was on accident!

Kaori: also Akasshi told us to tell you not to scroll back up!

Bokuto: Ah

Bokuto: Okay! Where’s Akaashi?

Komi: He said he was busy with something

Bokuto: oh, okay

Bokuto: um

Bokuto: is there something wrong

Bokuto: everything feels… intense

Tendou: Bokuto, what’s your feelings about Akaashi?

Goshiki: Tendou-san!

Bokuto: OH

Bokuto: Well I think he’s just the best!

Bokuto: He’s also an amazing setter, the most perfect setter for me

Sugawara: Oh?

Bokuto: Not only that but he’s very pretty!

Bokuto: pretty like flowers!

Bokuto: But his personality is great too!

Bokuto: He’s like REALLY smart and calm!

Bokuto: he always knows what to do and I love him for that!

Ushijima: So you love him?

Bokuto: Yup! I can’t wait to be the best spiker in all of Japan, while having my world by my side!

Tsukishima: world?

Bokuto: Yeah! Akaashi!

Kuroo: omg the nickname-

Oikawa: And you’re telling me you guys ARENT DATING

Bokuto: me and akaashi arent dating…? (・-・)

Hanamaki: omg dont tell me

Bokuto: I thought we were already dating

Kyoutani: oh gosh this is a mess

Kaori; AKAASHI SAYS THAT YOU GUYS SHOULDNT DATE BECAUSE HES SCARED THAT HE’LL BECOME A BURDEN TO YOU!

Bokuto: WHAT

Konoha: KAORI

Yukie: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

Kaori: IM SORRY I JUST COULDNT HANDLE IT ANY MORE!

Kaori: It was just sad and depressing that Akaashi said that

Bokuto: …

Bokuto: so that’s why you didn’t want me to scroll up

Konoha: Sorry bokuto, we just um yeah

Bokuto: it’s okay, you don’t have to explain

Kenma: I think you should tell him that you like him

Bokuto: But i already tell him that I love him!

Matsukawa: Just tell him in a different way

Kindaichi: Maybe stop saying it directly?

Yamaguchi: You should just say it indirectly

Yamaguchi: like giving him his favorite food!

Bokuto: AH okay okay!

Kenma: do you have any more ideas bokuto?

Bokuto: …

Daichi: bokuto?

Oikawa: Bo-chan?

Bokuto: What if i propose to him?

Ushijima: You guys are too young for marriage

Komi: You guys arent even dating yet!

Bokuto: Ik dont remind me 😔

Tsukishima: oh my lord-

Kuroo: may i also add that engagement rings are expensive

Bokuto: THEN A RING POP IT IS!

Sugawara: you better get him a cherry flavored one!

Hinata: the lime flavor sucks! 

Nishinoya: hey! Lime tastes good!

Oikawa: sorry noya-chan, but chibi-chan is right

Nishinoya: >:(

Bokuto: where do you think i should propose to him??

Ushijima: I will type it once again

Ushijima: You two are too young to get married.

Bokuto: :(

Kuroo: think of it as a promise ring!

Bokuto: Oh, okay!

Kenma: you should do it at a place that doesnt have a lot of people and tourists

Yaku: Oh yeah, Akaashi doesn’t really like being with a lot lot of people

Kaori: and he wouldnt like getting random attention from strangers

Bokuto: oooh okay

Iwaizumi: but you would want to take a lot of pictures

Iwaizumi: so make sure the place you’re giving him the promise ring is pretty ig

Oikawa: why you look at this!

Oikawa: Iwa-chan giving romantic advice!

Iwaizumi: Oh be quiet crappykawa!

Oikawa: Meanie!

Bokuto: would Rikugein Garden work?

Kiyoko: I heard that there’s already cherry blossoms growing

Kiyoko: So it would work

Bokuto: Perfect!

Bokuto: k now time to figure out who’s gonna be at our wedding…

Shirabu: omg

Komi: you’re giving him a promise ring, a ring where you two would promise to marry each other in the future

Konoha: so think about the wedding plans later

Bokuto: Fine

_**11:47 AM** _

Bokuto: Okay so I’m walking to akaashi’s house for the little date or hangout or whatever

Kuroo: bro it’s only been a day since we came up with this plan!

Bokuto: I can’t wait!

Bokuto: And knowing Akaashi he’s probably thinking of those thoughts like every day!

Bokuto: so why not make him forget the negativity for a bit?

Yahaba: aww

Sugawara: Negativity, bEGONE!

Matsukawa: may I ask what time youre supposed to meet Akaashi?

Bokuto: 1 pm

Kuroo: bro… it’s like, almost 12

Bokuto: I know!

Bokuto: I just

Bokuto: yeah…

Hinata: Just calm down bokuto-san!

Bokuto: I AM CALM!!!

Ushijima: What you just texted says otherwise

Kuroo: pfft- Ushijima-

Ushijima: Yes?

Kuroo: nothing nothing

Kenma: do you still want me and kuroo to record his reaction?

Bokuto: OFC!

Yukie: you’ll be fine on your own?

Bokuto: …

Kaori: we’ll take that as a no

Bokuto: no no no

Bokuto: I’ll do fine!

Bokuto: Totally fine!

Bokuto: Haha!

Bokuto: hA

Bokuto: Yeah I’m not going to do fine

Ohira: figures

Konoha: dont forget that me, komi, kaori, yukie, kenma, and kuroo will be there when you give him the promise ring

Konoha: so dont be so nervous

Oikawa: While everyone in group chat is here for you too Bo-chan!

Watari: I might not now you well but i wish you the best of luck!

Yahaba: ^^

Goshiki: ^^

Shibayama: ^^

Fukunaga: ^^

Kunimi: ^^

Kindaichi: ^^

Bokuto: awww, thanks guys!

Bokuto: OMG I SEE AKAASHI

Bokuto: TTYL

Kuroo: You got the bokuto!

Oikawa: Go get your man bo-chan!

Hinata: wish you luck bokuto-san!

_**10:58 PM** _

_**Kuroo added Akaashi to the chat** _

_**Kuroo sent a video**  
(The video was of Bokuto and Akaashi. They were just walking around Rikugien Garden chatting about the pretty flowers. They were now at a bridge just looking at the lake, Bokuto was pointing at his reflection while Akaashi smiled. Then, Bokuto got Akaashi’s full attention. Saying all the stuff that he had typed in the chat. He called Akaashi pretty, smart, and calming. Bokuto also told him that he would never think of him as a burden._

_Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand while saying “Also, nothing is impossible, it’s just hard!”._

_Akaashi ended up sobbing when Bokuto gave him the ring pop, the candy melted but Akaashi didn’t care. Bokuto asked Akaashi out, and just when Akaashi was about to answer church bells could be heard ringing in the distance. Bokuto exclaimed that it was like they were getting married, Akaashi could be seen chuckling then pulled Bokuto down for a kiss. There were cheers from Konoha, Komi, Yukie, Kaori, Kenma, and Kuroo from behind the phone, the video then faded to black.)_

Kuroo: sent this video a bit late, was celebrating with bo and akaashi with their relationship

Oikawa: OMG CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!!!

Sugawara: SEE!! He doesn’t think that you’re a burden akaashi!

Akaashi: thank you… 

Akaashi: that rant helped me out

Akaashi: I still have things I’m worried about but I’ll talk more about it

Akaashi: communication is key after all

Yamaguchi: You’re totally right akaashi-san! And congrats!

Tsukishima: ^^

Yaku: glad you feel better and things turned out okay

Akaashi: yeah, i’m glad too

Kageyama: also Akaashi-san

Akaashi: Yes?

Kageyama: Please dont compare yourself with anyone ever again

Kageyama: Its sad to see people having to compare themselves with other people just to feel confident and better about themselves

Akaashi: Ahh… I’m sorry about that, and you’re right I shouldn’t have compared myself with you, oikawa, and others

Oikawa: It’s alright, but you better talk to us!

Semi: the setters always have your back!

Hinata: where’s bokuto-san? He’s too quiet

Akaashi: oh he’s asleep

Inouka: and how do you know that?

Akaashi: I mean… 

Akaashi: I am running my fingers through his hair while he’s laying on my chest right now :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about attractions and places to go to in japan, so I am so sorry if I got something wrong  
> OH and thank you for 100+ kudos and 1300+ hits! I've never thought that my work would go this far since I'm so used to my content getting low numbers (like on insta and twitter)
> 
> Here's the link to even more extra fluff (it may not be there yet since I'm tired and haven't finished it):  
> (Link will be here later c: )
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
